El antes, durante y despes de Alice
by Kathleen-14
Summary: No recuerdo bien como ocurrió, pero de que paso. Lo sé. No es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, ya que aún siento la sensación en mi piel, en mis labios y en mi corazón... alicexJasper denle una oportunidad...14capi. FINAL!
1. Mi secreto

Buenas¿que tal? yo toy bn xD emm que puedo decir soy nueva en esto de hacer fiks de libros xD tengo otros fiks colgados pero no de libros..bueno si más enrrollamiento os dejo con la historia.. crepusculo ni los personajes la historia si. dejarme un comentario plisª!

ciao**  
**

**1- Mi secreto: **

_No recuerdo bien como ocurrió, pero de que paso. Lo sé. No es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, ya que aún siento la sensación en mi piel, en mis labios y en mi corazón..._

_Él era un hombre normal, vamos como todos los demás de mi instituto. Bueno eso pensaba yo hasta que lo conocí bien. Era el típico chico guapo, popular, simpático, inteligente...¡Buf! Me tiraría toda la vida diciendo más cosas para definirle. _

_Pero...tenía algo en la mirada que lo hacía parecer distinto a todos los demás...me refiero a los demás después de ser rico, guapo ...etc. _

_Lo peor de todo es que creo que soy la única que se ha fijado en eso...emm..¿Quien si fijaría en sus ojos teniendo tremendo culo y lo demás?...bueno también se habrán fijado en sus ojos pero...solo un poquito...no mucho más supongo yo, porque sino todas las chicas también estaría como estoy yo actualmente._

_Bueno yo lo conocí bien, bien ,bien...cuando salía de la aula de Tecnología tenía un poco de mal humor ya que el mardito profesor me había sacado a la pizarra a hacer un problema de esos chunguillos y como no preste atención lo hice mal...¿Por qué será que no preste atención?...dejame pensar...¡Ah¡Ya! Porque el chico ese me estaba mirando...todo el rato con esos ojos tan...tan..tan..¿Penetrantes?...pues eso...así que sali de la clase con mala leche y me dirigí a la siguiente hora, que gracias a dios me libraria de las miradas furtivas del chico ese tan tan popular...pero..¡NO¡Claro que no! Cuando llegué a la puerta él me estaba esperando apollado de una de las esquinas de la puerta-estaba mirando el suelo, porque no vi esa mirada tan odiada por mi persona- digo que me esperaba a mi, ya que dudo que a el le envien a la sala del profesor- es que como me quede despistada en la anterior clase me enviaron al despacho del directo que sería mi siguiente clase- bueno...quizás espere a otra persona...no se. Mire a los lados -disimuladamente obviamente- para ver si alguien más estaba por los lados, así mi fantacia desaparesiera- no es que me moleste que me espere a mi, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- como no vi moros en la costa me fui aproximando a la puerta como el que no quiere la cosa, y ¡taca! Se pone al frente para no dejarme pasar...¡Será posible¿Para que hace eso?¡Yo no causa problemas...! Bueno a él no...¡Pero igualmente!. Le miré con cara de poco amigas, y el me sonrrió con cara de no querer coperar dejandome pasar, intente entrar por debajo de su brazo y me arrepenti enseguida..._

-¡Me gustán tus bragas de ositos!¡Son tan tiernas!- _sentí como la sangre me subia por toda la cara y las mejillas se me iban calentando poco a poco, obviamente me puse las manos en el culo intentando tapar mis bragas- ya que llevaba falda- pero eso lo empeoro más- _hmmm...tus manos blancas hacen conjunto con tus bragas, también parece ser de una tela muy suave...

_Eso derramo el agua que había en el vaso, me erguí y le pegué tremendo golpe en toda la cara- seguramente lo escucharón todo el instituto- el se quedo atónito tocandoce la marca de mi mano en su cara. _

-¡Puerco!..._- dicho eso abrí la puerta y me prepare para el sermón matutino-_

_Salí del despacho aún más cabreada que antes, así que estaba que mordia. No quería ver a nadie y menos a ese ...a ese...¡puf! No tengo palabras para explicar lo muy desagradable que me resulta su nombre. Llegué a la siguiente hora- música así que podre dormir- me sente en la última fila de la aula magna- es la sala de música, normalmente la usan como centro de exposiciones- la peli me hizo un favor, puso una peli que probablemente la he visto unas...12 o 30 veces...¡casi nada! _

_Me acoste en horizontal en los bancos, y cerré los ojos para intentar calmar la ira que sentía por dentro...pero al cerrar los ojos vi la cara del mardito niñato asqueroso y soso ..y y ...no se mas adjetivos descalificativos para decirle..¡Ah! Me arte de acostarme y me puse a ver Motzar. Se me pasó la hora volando. _

_Las demás horas fuerón normales, sin apuros, el puerco ese no apareció en ninguna de las horas...¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable?¿Por qué?...¡No hice nada malo!¿Acaso pegarle un ostión a un tio esta mal hecho?...¡Bah! Eso sería ridiculo. _

_En la hora del almuerzo me sente con unas compañeras de clase, que comentaban lo muuuy guapos que eran "Todos" los chicos del insti...y en particular el grupillo del "Puerco" que no se encontraba entre sus amigos puercos...el corrar estaba incompleto...¿Se sentiran limpios? Sin aquel puerco...¿Le habré hecho daño?...Tengo fuerza eso lo se...pero...pero...y si solo me quería pedir algun apunte...¡Por que tengo que ser tan directa!¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!!_

_Cuando me quizé dar cuenta una de mis amigas me estaba jalando el brazo para la siguiente clase, cogí mi mochila sin ganas y navegando entre mis pensamiento..._

_Soy una chica normal...y él...es anormal...bueno anormal no lo es...simplemente es guapo y listo..y rico...bueno de familia bien. Todos los del instituto eran ricos y guapos, yo era la exepción : No era rica, ni guapa y lista tampoco apruebo por los pelos. _

_Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo tube una especié de vición-no me espanté- la verdad esque suelo tener pequeñas viciones de cosas que puedan pasar...¡Valeee!...Yo no soy normal...el si lo es..._

_Vi que el "Puerco" estaba en la puerta de mi clase siguiente y me preguntaba algo. Tengo más o menos una vaga idea de lo que me va a preguntar. Por desgracia si no tengo muy buena relación con una persona las viciones no tienen sonido...¿Triste verdad?, pero más o menos tengo la idea de lo que me preguntará. _

_¡Bingo! Él estaba apollado en la puerta de mi clase- el pobre llevaba un vendaje en la cara- y me miró con esos ojos penetrantes...y con un punto de burla...¡oh no! Por favor que no sea lo que pienso...¡Por favor!. Me detube delante de él ya que no me apetecia tener que hacer una maneobra de evación para escaparme. Le mire a los ojos y le me miro, se despego de la pared y se aproximo a mi..._

-"_Oioioioioioioi que se aserca a mi...¿Qué hago?."_...

-Hola-_ me dijo con esa voz suya tan sexy- _¿Tienes un minuto?- _me dio un tick en el ojo, literalmente dicho. Si me paro al frente de él...se supone que tengo un momento...¿no?._

-Si..

_Me cogió de la mano y me guió por un camino separado de las aulas. Su mano estaba caliente, parecia que tenía fiebre..¡Estaba ardiendo!. Cuando me quizé dar cuenta ya estabamos en una aula-seguramete en la aula de arte, ya que habían estatuas y cuadros...- y se paro, el pulso se me acelero locamente...¿Por qué me tenía que poner tan nerviosa?¡Ya había visto que me iba a decir algo!...Bueno..pero no se que..._

-Alice...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- _ me dijo con la voz en un hilo de voz, no se como pude escucharle de lo bajo que hablava-_ ...

continuara...


	2. Una luz blanca en mi oscuridad personal

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capi y gracias por los reviews xDD y espero resivir mas. enga chau**

**2- Una luz blanca en mi oscuridad personal: **

_La verdad, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir- bueno, un poco- pero igualmente las manos me sudaban y tenía el pulso alocado...¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?...bueno...yo no soy la persona más normal del mundo..pero ...pero..¿ el también se burlara?..._

¿ Qué quieres preguntarme?-_ le dije con tono alto y enojada, parece que se sintió un poco mal.-_

...Quería saber si..es verdad eso que dicen..que tu...que tu puedes ver cosas...¿ eso es verdad?

_Gire la cabeza y mire a la ventana- el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro- suspire, cerré los ojos y luego luche con todas mis fuerzas para no explotar y salir llorando._

Si...- _dicho eso salí cobardemente corriendo de la aula y me entre en la siguiente clase que por desgracia también tenía él._

_El profesor aún no había llegado así que me puse en la última fila de sillas tapada por el más alto de la clase, y así cuando él entrara no me vería, así me tendría que ahorrar escusas. En el mismo momento que entró el profesor estaba detrás de él con el ceño fruncido- en las manos tenía las notas de los exámenes de Naturales-._

Bueno chicos...aquí tengo las notas de vuestro control -_dijo mientras lo dejaba encima de la mesa y se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón- _He de decir que algunas notas me han sorprendido bastante...y en especial la tuya Alice...

_En ese momento, miles de ojos se posaron en mi. Hasta los de él que me miraban con pena y tristeza. El profesor llamó la atención y todos volvieron a mirarle a el y dejarme a mi sola en mi continuo martirio y sentimientos de culpabilidad.._

Bueno...la de Alice es una nota bastante alta igual que la de Jasper ..¿ Han estudiado juntos?-_ los ojos volvieron a mirarme a mi, pero esta vez no eran ojos curiosos sino ojos con odio y celos..._

¡Profesor no sea ingenuo!¿Como Alice va a estudiar?¡Seguramente que con sus "ultra poderes" vió lo que pondría en el examen y se copio...!-_ dijo una voz chillona. Gire y era ella Marie Brey, la chica guapa popular del instituto.-_

_El profesor me miró a mi con ojos sorprendidos. No se de que se sorprende, durante todos los años de estudiante siempre han dicho lo mismo cuando sacaba una nota alta. Comenzaron a sonar miles de risas y decir "bicho raro" o "esta loca" y " es una copiona""Ella no esta a la altura de nuestro Jasper". En ese momento me quería levantar y pegar a Marie, pegarle hasta que su preciosa cara quedara destruida y horrenda, pero pensé en mi madre y mi padre que siempre lo pasan mal por mi culpa. Así que me quede sentada y cerré los puños con fuerza debajo de la mesa intentando controlar la ira, baje la cabeza para dejar que las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas cayeran en mi falda y así no me vieran. _

_Las últimas clases fueron horrendas. En educación física nadie quería hacer pareja conmigo y en Cocina se me quemo las galletas y en química mesclé mal un ingrediente que causo una explocion que con consecuencia toda mi ropa se mancho. _

_Al terminar esa última hora me cambie y me puse el chandal, ya que si salía con esas pintas las risas retornarían y eso si que no lo aguantaría y terminaría pegando a cualquiera persona. Salí de los baños y me dirigí a la salida en ella se encontraba Jasper rodeada de sus miles de fans, cuando estuve a medio metro de ellos una de sus amiguitas soltó.._

Aquí esta la bicho raro...o mejor dicho...la bruja..¡jajajaja!- _ sus amigas se rieron a coro._

_Me hubiera gustado escuchar la voz de Jasper...¿Qué he dicho?¿Qué me gustaría escuchar esa voz tan horriblemente sexy?...si..me hubiera gustado escucharle decir algo como..._

¡No le digan bicho raro!-_ me quede atónita...eso no fue de mi imaginación. Abrí los ojos tanto que casi se me salen de la órbita._

¿Entonces como la llamamos?¿Eh?

...mm es una chica especial..¿que os parece? -_ todas sus amigas se rieron y les pareció bien, y el se rió con ellas._

_No podía soportarlo..¡Lo odio¿Qué se cree que es para decir eso?. Aprete los puños dentro de mi bolsillo y salí caminando con la cabeza arriba, llena de amor propio...no le iba a perdonar esta...¡nunca!. Creo que mientras me iba el me miraba, pero no estaba segura ya que enseguida que salí mi padre me esperaba con su coche, entre y respire una aura menos odiosa que la otra..._

_Al llegar a mi casa mi madre estaba en la cocina- preparando algo extraño, ya que tenía un olor horrible- Mi madre era una mujer muy bella, pelo largo color negro oscuro, ojos marrones y piel blanca y suave, mi padre era todo lo contrario, era alto pelo corto amarillo ojos azules y piel no muy clara más bien morena. _

_Cuando entre a la cocina para saludarla me dio un pequeño golpe con el cucharon, la verdad es que me sorprendí..._

¿Q-que ocurre?¿Q-que he hecho?-_dije un poco temerosa, mi madre tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y me solía regañar bastante cuando me peleaba- ..._

¡No has hecho nada¡ es ese el problema!..._- vale, ahora si que me sorprendí mucho. ¿Acaso era malo que no hiciera nada malo?- _No pongas esa cara hija...me alegro que no hayas tenido problemas hoy en clase...pero..¿ estas bien?...¿ no tienes fiebre o algo?-_ me dijo tocándome la frente y comprobando la temperatura._

_Mi padre vino un poco alarmado por no escuchar algún que otro grito o contestación por mi parte, cuando entro a la cocina se estaba quitado la corbata..realmente era muy guapo mi padre ...no se como se caso con una bruja como mi madre. _

¿Que os pasa a las dos?Alice hija...¿ quieres ir al doctor?..-_me dijo mi papa, vale ahora si me enfado es culpa suya, solo suya._

_¿QUE PASA ?¡Acaso siempre tengo que hacer cosas malas?¡Que familia la mia!_

_Cogí mi mochila del suelo y salí corriendo a mi habitación-pegue un portazo a la puerta para que vieran que estaba enfadada y es mejor no molestar. Tire la mochila en la cama y me acoste en el suelo- normalmente me paso el día tirada en el suelo, es muy comodo- mirando el techo, poco a poco me fui quedado dormida,ya que el día de mañana sería peor que el de hoy..._

_ continuara...  
_


	3. Confucion

_Buenas aquí os dejo el capi 3 y muxxas gracias a los reviews!ª Son de un gran apoyo para mi. Enga os dejo con el capi_

_ciao**  
**_

_**3- Confusión: **_

_Las ultimas dos semanas ir al instituto fue un continuo calvario. Primera cosa que detallar nos daban las notas de todos los exámenes que teníamos pendientes ¡Como no!¿Por qué justamente en esa semana que todo el mundo estaba resentido conmigo?¡Me tienen manía todo dios!. _

_Las tres primeras hora nos entregaron los exámenes por suerte todo el mundo aprobó con buenas notas y nadie se quejo ya que estaban sorprendidos de su nota y no destacaron la mía y los profesores no comentaron nada cosa que me fue de perlas. _

"_El puerco" seguía como siempre rodeado de sus fans en la hora del patio- ¡Que raro!- y como si quisiera molestarme se sentó en la mesa de delante de la mía ¿Que encanto no¡Imbécil! Y como ya las notas habían pasado y las pijas, tontas, repelentes, asquerosas...etc y miles de apodos que le podría poner se fijaron que ese día llevaba una camisa de marca buena y muy bonita- era el regalo de navidad de hace dos años de parte de mi padre lo que pasa que nunca me la había puesto- y decidieron formar algún tema de conversación sobre mi camisa..._

_Alice bonita- el bonita sobraba- ¿Quieres venir a esta mesa con nosotras y Jasper?- ¡Ay que preciosa la muchaha esta de ofrecerme eso1¿Sería muy maleducado de mi parte decirle que no?¿no?-_

_Levanto la cabeza de mi plato y le hago la sonrisa más falsa del mundo._

_¡Ay que delicia de tu parte Rene!- le dije intentando imitar su voz- pero ya he acabado de comer..-la verdad no había probado bocado- y me tengo que ir a la próxima clase- aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para la siguiente-_

_¡Que mal que me digas eso Alice bonita!- ¿Que se cree la puta esta?¿Que por invitarme a sentarme en su mesa llena de puercas y puercos- eso solo uno- va a ganar más puntos?¡Que tonta más grande!- _

_¡Lo siento en el alma!- dicho eso cojo mi bandeja llena y la lanzo en la basura y comienzo a caminar para largarme lejos de allí-_

_Logro salir hasta el patio sin alterar nada – sin crusarme profesores o encontrarme con el club de cosas paranormales- el cielo estaba tapado, oscuro y con las nubes casi una encima de la otra la verdad no me sorprendí mi encantador poder me dijo que me llevara un paraguas así no me mojaría. En pocos minutos estaba lloviendo a cántaros, toda la gente empapada y yo tan sequita como al salir de la cama. Sin mucha prisa llegue a la siguiente clase que por suerte el profesor- tan puntual como siempre- no había llegado y la mayoría de gente aún no estaba sentada en sus sitios. Yo me apresure y me senté en la última columna de sillas de la sala y saque un libro y me puse a leer así no tendría que observar nada y tampoco "vería" nada sobre nadie y no me molestarían nadie...¡Pero como no!¡Nunca la vida esta de mi parte! "Vi" como el "puerco" se acercaba a mi y me pedía algo-como ya dije anteriormente mis sueños son en off ¿Que encantador no?- cuando ya pude ver la verdad, el puerquito se encontraba en la silla delante mía...¡Pero cosa mas bella y encantadora que hay en este mundo!¿Acaso se ha puesto de acuerdo con alguien para fastidiarme el día o que? Baje el libro de mi cara y le mire con cara de pocos amigos pero cordialmente..._

_¿Que quieres?- le dije antes de que me pudiera decir nada-_

_¿Tienes un minuto para mi después de clase?-¿Un minuto?¡Eso ya es demasiado!¡Por que eres tu te doy un segundo!-_

_¡Pues mira tu por donde hoy no tengo minutos para ti! -dicho esto me levanto y me siento en la primera fila delante de la mesa del profesor que ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente se sentaría-_

_La hora pasa volando ¡gracias señor! Y con ella mi liberta hasta el lunes – ya que estábamos a viernes- recogí todo mis trastos corriendo y salí escopeteada a la puerta sin detenerme a escuchar lo que tenía que decir el profesor. La razón de mi prisa era obvia ¿ a que si? No quería encontrarme al puerquin y esperar a que me dijera algo que seguramente sería para burlarse de mi. Pero como muchas veces habreis escuchado '¡La vida no es justa! Y claro cuando estaba apunto de mi liberta me caigo y con consecuencia me hago daño en el tobillo y que en pocos segundos estaba sentada en la enfermería con una venda en el pie y dando miles de gracias y para que la vida sea más hermosa..¿Quien estaba en la puerta con esa carita de ángel tan tremendamente bonita y esa sonrisa tan sexy que me encanta?¿Quien?¡Claro el puerquí namber one! Me detuve en la puerta solo un minuto – estaba fingiendo que me arreglaba el zapato- y le mire de reojo esperando que me dijera algo ..._

_Alice...-dijo con su super voz tan sexy-_

_..Dime Jasper – dije con la voz mas sosa que encontre en mis tonos vocales-_

_Me levante y le mire a la cara.¡Oh dios mio por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí¡Esa cara tan bien hecha, tan hermosa!¡Santo cielo!¡Que hable ya antes de que me muera de una parada cardíaca! _

_Quería decirte que ...- miro a los lados, entonces me cogió de la mano y me llevo a un lugar más tranquilo y solos..- respecto a lo de ayer..._

_¡Ay no!¡Por favor que no me venga a pedir perdón!._

_Quería pedirte disculpas...- ¡NOOOO!- se que no tenía derecho a reirme de ti ...en tu cara pero..._

_Cuando iba a continuar escuche unos pasos venir hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Jasper me coge de la mano y me pone atrás de la puerta y en ese mismo instante entran dos personas- una chica que por su voz diría que es Marie y otro chico que posiblemente habré visto con él- .._

_¡Jasper!¿Ya has hablado con ella?¿Se lo has pedido ya?- parece que él les dio una respuesta negativa- ¡Como que no!¿Por qué?¡Tienes que hacerlo así todos nos reiremos un buen rato!_

_Jasper es lo que acordamos..tú le pides para hablar...ella habla ..como la otra vez querido.._

_Entonces todo me quedó claro. Lo que me quería pedir ese día era haber si el rumor era cierto y luego hacerme una broma- ya se cual broma es- pocos minutos después los chicos esos se fueron y quedamos nuevamente solos._

_Yo estaba mirando al suelo, no quería ver la chispa de emoción en sus ojos, ya que si iba a hacer una broma de tal calidad tendría que tener algo de emoción. Cuando se aseguro del todo que sus compis se habían ido respiro hondo y prosiguió.._

_..Quería pedirte perdón y..veras- se puso nervioso. Aquí viene lo interesante.- yo...a mi..me.._

_¿Por qué titubeas tanto?...sentí como los ojos se me estaban aguando y que pronto explotaría al llanto...¿Por qué pensé que se iba a disculpar de verdad?¿Por qué por un minuto me sentí tan mal?...¿Que es lo que prentendes Jasper?. Ya no podía más quería irme de ese lugar pitando, ya me daba igual que me viera o no llorar, levante la cara y deje que me viera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando me vio el rostro se quedó sorprendido. Puso cara de dolor y tristeza, en sus ojos no habían la excitación. Se me quedo mirando un buen rato- y yo a él- y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi, primero me quito las lágrimas de los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando más a mis labios hasta que nos pudimos besar. _

_Eran cálidos y dulces...sus labios. _

_Luego susurro – Te quiero – en ese momento me separé de él lo más brusca que pude y cuando le iba a dar una cachetada me quede con la mano arriba y mirándole..._

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- le dije mientras le miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, luego baje la mano y me disponía a salir pero el me cogió de la mano y me detuvo- .._

_No pretendo nada...lo que he dicho es la verdad.._

_En ese momento me soltó la mano y yo como una buena cobarde salí corriendo, no me detuve en los semáforos en rojo y me detuve al llegar a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y corrí hasta mi habitación y me tire en el suelo esperando que el aturdimiento me llegara y así pensar con más claridad...aunque viendo como estaban las cosas..tenía todo el fin de semana para hacerlo..._

* * *

_¿Que os ha parecido? xD ya sabeis abajo hay un botoncito pa dejar los reviess!! enga ciaoo _


	4. Te quiero solo para mi

**Holaaaaa que tal? xD yo bn aqui os dejo el capi 4 y gracias por los revies..es un gran apoyo para mi bueno os dejo con la lectura.**

_**4- Te quiero solo para mi: **_

_En verdad en los dos días de aturdimiento que tuve solo fui capaz de pensar en "Quiero recuperarme" ya que pille un virus de barriga con fiebre y no fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa en contener las nauseas o pensar en recuperarme. Así que al llegar el lunes estaba totalmente recuperada físicamente pero mental estaba hecha un lío. _

_Llegue al instituto más temprano de lo normal- ya que mi padre me llevo- y me fui directamente a la cafetería a tomarme un café para despejar la mente y pensar por lo menos 2 horas hasta encontrarme a Jasper- ya no me digno a decirle el puerco, después de lo del otro día- y poderle mirar con indiferencia y no acordarme del beso..._

_En ese mismo momento sentí que toda la sangre me subía a la cabeza y el camarero me estaba mirando con una cara de preocupación horrible, así que me calme concentre toda mi fuerza en que la sangre volviera a su circulación normal..._

_-Quiero un café por favor- dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara-_

_-¿e-eh?¡S-si ahora mismo!- dijo el camarero y se puso totalmente colorado._

_Deje mi maleta en el suelo y me senté, luego comencé a frotarme las meninjes con la gema de los dedos intentando pensar con claridad todo lo ocurrido el viernes. Cada vez que pensaba me ponía nerviosa y el corazón comenzaba a latir decesperadamente dentro de mi, cuando el ritmo cardíaco volvió a ser regular me concentré nuevamente y pensé en todo. _

_Escuche que era una broma por parte de sus amigos y luego el me dijo que no era una broma...¿Qué me debería creer?...además el beso ...fue tan..¿real?¡Eso es obvio que fue real! Pero...sentí por un minuto que de verdad me quería..._

_-¡NOOOO ALICE PORFAVOR CENTRATE!-dije golpeandome la cabeza contra la mesa-_

_-¿Eso no te debe de doler Alice?-_

_Al lado mio sonó esa voz tan horriblemente sexy y tan musical y tan perfecta. ¡oh no! Por favor..dime que no es él. Cuando escuche la silla al lado mio moverse supuse que se sentó y yo no pensaba levantar la cabeza pero..¡como no!¡Como el mundo me odia tengo que hacerlo!_

_-Señorita aquí tiene el café- me dijo el camarero con una sonrisa demasiado calurosa para mi gusto_

_Con mi orgullo y dignidad levante la cabeza y abrí un sobre de azucar y lo puse dentro del café sin hacerle caso a mi estimado compañero. Parece ser que eso le molesto así que se giro y me miro, note sus ojos fijos en mi y el pulso me comenzó a temblar el corazón me iba de aquí para allá y seguramente acabaría derramando el café, así que lo deje encima de la mesa me gire y le miré..._

_-Buenos días Jasper- le dije sonriendo como si nada- ¿Que tal el fin de semana?_

_-Divertido..¿ y el tuyo?- se notaba que quería ir a otro tema, pero yo le mantendría a raya._

_-Estupendo- volví mi vista a la taza y intente parecer seria e indiferente._

_Creo que pasamos en silencio como media hora hasta que el camarero me comenzó a sacar tema de conversación, la verdad poco común ya que como soy tan antisocial la gente no me habla sin querer meterse conmigo. _

_Note en Jasper que pusiera tanto entusiasmo en mi conversación con el ligón- el camarero- y hasta creo que se puso celoso cuando el camarero me alago de una manera muy cortes y yo por tales palabras me sonroje hasta la médula._

_Cuando la cafetería se comenzó a llenar de gente Paris- el camarero que así era su nombre- refunfuño un poco y con un gesto de disculpa se fue, entre cada descanso venía y me decía cualquiera estupidez y por supuesto Jasper se ponía hecha una fiera. La verdad estaba disfrutando un montón. Paris me había dejado su numero de teléfono en una hojita de papel y me dijo que le llamara algún día de estos para quedar yo sonreí complacida y me dispuse a hablar con Jasper que seguramente prendería fuego a su cabeza ya que estaba que echaba humo._

_-...Jasper..¿ era verdad ?- le pregunte en bajito-_

_-¡Al fin te dignas a hablarme!- me dijo con un tono enfadado y de burla pero en su rostro estaba pintada la alegría- ..._

_Me le quede mirando sorprendida..quizás si que fuera de verdad eso que me dijo el viernes. Muy dentro de mi corazón comencé a sentir un calor extraño y una ola de felicidad me embargo entera, Jasper me miro un poco sorprendido al ver que en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa enorme._

_-Estas mas guapa cuando sonríes ..¿sabes?- me dijo sonriendo-_

_-¿Tu crees?..entonces intentare sonreír más_

_Me hubiera gustado quedarme hablando con el a solas mucho rato. Quería preguntarle como era posible que le gustara y por qué. No piensen mal, es que me resulta extraño eso..¿ Por qué yo?...pero me gusta pensar que soy yo la que le gusta a Jasper. En el momento que le quería preguntar una cosa su club de fans y algunos amigos suyos llegaron y se nos quedaron mirando un rato sorprendidos ya que Jasper tenía una sonrisa que nadie nunca había visto y yo también creo que hasta uno de sus amigos al verme se sonrojo ..._

_-Buenos días chicos- dijo Jasper levantando la mano-_

_-Buenas- dije yo un poco avergonzada y dispuesta a irme en cualquier momento._

_Sus amigos se me quedaron mirando- solo los chicos las puercas no- y sonrieron y me respondieron el saludo, se acercaron hasta nosotros pillando unas sillas y sentándose con nosotros. Por muy raro que suene ellos me estuvieron buscando conversación todo el rato y Jasper les miraba con odio. La verdad nunca había hablado tanto con mis enemigos._

_El timbre sonó y yo me tuve que marchar a mi clase de primera hora, el rostro de Jasper se transformo en una carita de penita ¡Que cosita más rica! Y en cuanto puse mi mejor sonrisa para el se le alegro el rostro._

_-Alice ¿ quieres venirte a comer hoy con nosotros?- me ofreció uno de sus amigos y yo encantada acepte._

_Mentiría si dijera que en toda la semana estuve sola y sin abrir el pico y sin sacar notas exelentes en los exámenes. Todos los días estaba rodeada de chicos- las chicas me odiaban a muerte- y entre uno de ellos estaba mi querido Jasper, la pena que nunca podíamos estar solos y eso nos afectaba bastante porque ya estaba comenzando a dudar de las palabras del viernes._

_Justamente el viernes a la misma hora que me dijo aquello Jasper me cito en el mismo lugar que quedamos la primera vez- la sala de arte- yo salí de la última clase corriendo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento si no llegaba mas pronto de lo que debía. Ese mismo día en la hora del patio tuve una visión de que el me estaba esperando en la sala de arte y que me quería decir algo importante, su rostro estaba triste y por eso cuando el me dijo para quedar me sentía insegura por eso tenía que llegar rápido. _

_Entre jadeos me detuve en la puerta de arte- que estaba cerrada- la abrí y el corazón me comenzó a latir de una manera loca en ese momento tuve otro mal presentimiento...quizás las puercas le habían dicho algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión o quizás sus palabras nunca fueron de verdad sentí que toda la sangre me bajaba sentí frío..mucho frío y me encontraba mal..como cuando tuve la fiebre estomacal. Sin darle más vuelta entre y lo vi apoyado de la ventana mirando el atardecer ...era tan hermoso..._

_-Ya llegaste Alice- dijo antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta. Se giro y me miro con esos ojos que me comían por dentro, esa voz tan sexy ...por un momento se me olvido respirar.-_

_-De que querías hablar...- le pregunte un poco asustada de la respuesta.-_

_-Pues que veo que te llevas muy bien con mis amigos...-dijo eso un poco soso. ¿Estará celoso?..no creo- y como ya sabes el viernes pasado yo te dije lo que siento..._

_-¡oh no!¿Quiere una respuesta?¡Oh dios mio!¿No sabe la respuesta ya?¡Es obvio que le quiero! El corazón me iba a salir del pecho, las piernas no me respondían y no sabía como expresar lo que yo siento, así que me quede callada esperando a que el hablara..._

_-Comprendo que no te fies...pero es la verdad..Alice..- dijo viniendo hasta donde yo estaba, me cogió del mentón y me hizo mirar para él- ..esa es la pura verdad..¿y tu?_

_Respire profundo y me deje llevar por mis instintos femeninos cerré los ojos y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios. El se sorprendió por mi acto pero me respondió al beso yo entrelace mis brazos a su cuello y el los suyos a mi cintura. _

_-Te quiero_

_-Y yo te quiero solo para mi- me dijo y una vez más me deje llevar por sus besos ardientes de pación._

* * *

_y bien?? que os a parecido?? abajo hay un botoncito donde pone reviews xD si son amables profavor dejarme sus comentarioas..gracias_

_ciaoo xDD _


	5. El ultimo adios

holaa aqui esta el capi 5 y aviso el capi 6 sera muy cortillo en ese capi os explikare el porque. Gracias por los reviewas y espero que hayan mas xD y ke sigan leyendo. adios

ciaooo

_5**- Un adiós para siempre:**_

_Los días se volvian semanas y las semanas en meses...yo estaba muy feliz con Jasper. Las puercas ya habían entendido que nada ni nadie me iba a separar de él y por muchos huevos que me lanzaran muchos zapatos que me rompieran y insultos él siempre iba a estar a mi lado...¿que más podía pedir? o..¿ que cosa me podía ocurrir peor que esto?. _

_En mi casa ya se habían acostumbrado que Jasper viniera casi cada día a comer a casa y que muchas noches yo me fuera a la suya a dormir- tranquilidad no pasa nada- pero yo notaba que algo pasaba extraño...como ellos saben sobre mis visiones...yo les comento de vez en cuando lo que le ocurrirá y eso a ellos no les gustaba..mi hermana siempre me decía que le daba miedo..._

_Jasper y yo íbamos a cumplir 6 meses de estar juntos y yo había planeado una cena romántica en un restaurante muy caro- había estado ahorrando locamente para este día- cuando me estaba preparando para irme cuando de golpe entra mi hermana a mi habitación y me abraza fuerte entre lágrimas y lágrimas ..._

_-¿Que ocurre?-dije mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos- ..._

_T-Tu...-tu...- solo decir eso saltaba a llorar nuevamente y yo solo podía abrazarla y consolarla-_

_Cuando se calmo yo pude terminar de arreglarme y tuve una visión..una muy horrible, tanto que termine de arreglarme tan rápido como pude y salí escopeteada de mi casa. Al ver a Jasper esperarme con su coche en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa enorme.._

_-Valla...estas hermosa..- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso lleno de amor- mmm ¿te has pintado los labios con sabores?.._

_Sonreí pícaramente y me subí al coche- el como buen caballero me cerro la puerta- en cuanto el se subió tuve otra visión mas horrible que la otra y él noto mi estado de ánimo y se preocupo yo intente calmarle diciendo que simplemente fue un presentimiento y que no le diera mucha importancia. La velada fue estupenda, nada podía ir mal...absolutamente nada, la música comenzó a sonar y él me invito a bailar yo encantada acepte la oferta. Me sujeto la cintura y yo el hombro mientras nos íbamos moviendo sin ritmo por toda la sala alrededor de todas la gente que bailaba- ya que nosotros solo no movíamos de aquí para allá- al terminar el baile nos volvimos a sentar y estuvimos hablando un rato, de golpe el se puso muy serio un foco de luz le ilumino el se levanto y se arrodillo ante mi y en la mano tenía una cajita de joyería en ese instante el corazón me comenzó a latir enloquecidamente..._

_Alice esta noche de hoy...el día que hacemos 6 meses...he venido aquí con esta cajita..y te pido ante toda esta gente...¿Querrás pasar la eternidad conmigo?- se me paro el corazón de golpe mientras el con su mano sujetaba la mía y me colocaba el anillo en el dedo- .._

_Siiiiiii- me lancé en sus brazos y le bese una y miles más._

_La verdad somos muy jóvenes para el compromiso pero yo estaba segura que pasaría toda mi vida con él, lo sentía. Al terminar la cena me llevo a mi casa y estuvimos afuera un rato conversando y como se lo explicaríamos a nuestros padres y todo eso. Yo pensaba quedarme un tiempo más con él pero el móvil le sonó y tuvo que marchase..me beso en los labios y luego se monto en su coche y yo atontada entre a mi casa..todas las luces estaban prendidas, raro porque eran las 1:30 de la mañana y a esa hora todos están durmiendo, a pasos lentos fui hasta la sala donde estaban sentados todos...y unos hombres con unos trajes blancos, entonces me acorde de mi visión...cuando estaba apunto de correr sentí un golpe seco en mi espalda y luego no se que paso..._

_Al despertarme estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca- una cama blanca, una mesa blanca...todo blanco y no había ninguna ventana...comencé a sentir un poco de claustrofobia cuando me quise levantar algo no me dejaba mover los pies, me quite las mantas de encima y vi que tenía dos cuerdas sujetándome los pies que me impedía mover, no sabía que hacer así que empecé a chillar de una manera que me dejo las cuerdas vocales totalmente destrozadas...vi como un hombre con pinta extraña me miraba con una cara de sádico y baboso..._

_Buenos días pequeña Alice...¿como te encuentras hoy?-me pregunto con los ojos que casí se le salían de la órbita y la boca llena de babas- .hmmm..ese traje es realmente sexy.._

_Me mire y vi que aún llevaba la ropa de mi cita con Jasper. Era un vestido de color rojo muy pegado que en el pecho tenía un triangulo dejando ver el escote luego por las piernas había una raja que dejaba ver medio muslo al ver sus ojos puestos en mi cuerpo cogí la manta y me tape intente irme para atrás pero no pude... _

_...¿Q-que quieres de mi?¿Donde estoy?-dije con la voz finita y cansada- ..._

_Estas en el psiquiatrico el mejor de todo estado unidos- dijo eso para que me calmara pero la verdad no hacía más que ponerme mas y mas nerviosa- ...tus padres me dijeron que estas loca..porque dices ver..cosas..dime cariños..¿eso es cierto?..._

_Me comenzó a cuestionar todo sobre mi vida mi familia mis estudios..mi pareja. En ese momento sentí como el corazón me dolía tanto que me costo respirar...¿Como estaría el?¿Estará preocupado por mi? . Llego un momento que estaba tan desquiciada de los nervios que se aserco demasiado a mi y le pegue un golpe en toda la cara dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo, aprobeche y busque una tijera en su bata- no la encontré pero si una navaja- y rompí la cuerda, salí disparada de aquella habitación blanca. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una puerta donde ponía "salida" abrí la puerta y me quede de piedra al ver que en esa habitación habían muchas personas con trajes blancos y jugando con cualquier cosa uno dándose golpes contra la pared, otros pataleando como niños..y otros simplemente...sentados sin hacer nada. Escuche como miles de pasos corrían por todo buscando a alguien, ese alguien era yo. Sabía que no podía quedarme en ese lugar mucho tiempo, porque me atraparían solo contar segundos...dos hombres con pinta de tontos se dirigían a la salida con una manta blanca tapando a una persona me acerque a ellos y les mire con carita de penita..-_

_¿Puedo jugar?-utilice todos mis encantos-_

_En cuestión de segundos estaba afuera de aquella habitación y cerca de una salida de verdad, podía oír el transito y la gente hablar. Salí de dentro de la manta y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la salida sentí dos cosas y luego todo se volvió negro..._


	6. Una oscuridad que perdura

Holaaa aquí esta el capi 6 xD el mas corto de todos!!! gracias por los reviews!! y espero que os agrade la lectura.

_**6- Una oscuridad que perdura...:**_

_Lo único que recuerdo después del golpe es que cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba absolutamente negro, no había nada de luz ni punto de color a duras penas podía verme las manos. No me movía de la esquina donde estaba ya que temía a tropezar y caer. Al poco tiempo de estar en ese lugar me fui a aprendiendo de memoria donde estaba la cama- ya que seguramente era lo único que había- y la puerta que se abría 4 veces al día. Cuando se abría primero entraba un hombre con el desayuno y luego el almuerzo y por último la cena y poco después un hombre a pincharme el brazo alegando que era para que "viera mejor", me trataban como una tonta, la verdad dudo que les faltara motivos ya que lo único que hacía era darme golpes en la cabeza. _

_La verdad no se cuanto tiempo pasé metida en ese lugar a oscuras y en una soledad absoluta, creo que la única persona amable que conocí en ese lugar fue el Dr. George fue el único doctor que me trato bien, cuando me entraba un ataque de locura- como decían ellos, lo que pasaba es que me venía la regla y me dolía me ponía llorar como una loca- siempre él estaba allí para ayudarme me recordaba un poco a Jasper..._

_Por lo único que me podía guiar del tiempo que pasaba era porque cada dos semanas me daban una pastilla con sabor a fresa y así podía ir contando cuanto tiempo pasaba en la oscuridad. La cosa que puedo recordar más y que me causa un escalofrío es un día que el dr. George decidió sacarme a pasear un rato- simplemente me cogía de la mano y me llevaba, sus roces eran gélidos y sus ojos era cambiantes de color, me hubiera gustado preguntarle pero creo que me olvide de hablar en voz alta- y un enfermero- o eso creía yo- me miro con ojos exítados pero el Dr.George se puso de pared y no hizo nada, después de eso estuvo mucho tiempo junto a mi y preocupándose por mi, pero siempre en la oscuridad, casi no salía de ella..._

_Hasta cierto día...que aún no lo recuerdo bien pero si siento el dolor en mi cuello, como una mordida o algo mucho pero...después de eso todo se volvió nuevamente negro y por todo el cuerpo comencé a sentir dolor y más dolor...cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar perdido en un bosque con la luz del sol clavada en mis ojos y todo parecía distinto..._

_continuara..._


	7. Vampiro

Holaaa a todos y todas mis lectores/as aqui esta el capi 7 xD es larguillo eh??? es para compensar el capi tan corto espero k les guste. y gracias por los reviews!

ciao

_**7- Vampiro:**_

_Con el cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma me levante, sacudí todas las plantas que tenía por el cuerpo y al verme las manos pegue un pequeño chillido. Mis manos brillaban como si tuviera trocitos de diamantes en la mano, más sorprendida que asustada baje la mano y comencé a caminar, mientras avanzaba por el bosque me sorprendí de varias cosas._

_Primera todo estaba absolutamente blanco y estaba nevando_

_Segunda había mucha brisa _

_y Tercera y algo realmente tenebroso y extraño no sentía frío bueno no sentía nada._

_Mientras iba caminando me di cuenta que en cuatro pasos iba a llegar a la salida, bueno eso era lo que mi vista me decía pero pareció mucho más, quería correr pero me sentía un poco débil, la verdad no sabía si era de hambre o que...pero me sentía débil. Cuando al fin llegue a la carretera vi que a unos pocos metros- me lo decía la vista- había un pequeño pueblo o lo que sea, con más ganas comencé a caminar hasta ver el cartel del pueblo, lo leí un par de veces pero no entendía nada. Mientras iba caminando un montón de personas me miraba con cara sorprendida y algunas madres con sus hijos al verme le tapaban los ojos algunos hombres se ponían totalmente rojos, al no entender que era de raro me mire en un cristal para ver el reflejo y la ropa que llevaba era una extraña bata totalmente rota por la parte de las mangas y por la parte de las piernas otra cosa de mi cuerpo que me llamo la atención es que tenía unas grande ojeras y mi piel se había tornado de un pálido casi leche bueno y por no destacar y no significa que sea menos importantes a pesar de llevar la ropa rota y el pelo sucio y desordenado era hermosa, bella parecía una Venus pero sucia. _

_Me separe del cristal intentando recordar algo, intente hacer memoria y solo escuchaba el nombre "Alice","Alice" por todas partes así que ese debía ser mi nombre, ya que era lo único que recordaba, cuando llegue como al centro del pueblecito dos hombres uniformados y bastante mayores se me pusieron delante cerrando el paso, así que les mire y enseguida que les mire me sentí realmente extraña uno de esos hombres estaba abriendo una lata de algo- seguramente comida- y se corto un dedo, del dedo salió un liquido rojo y viscoso al ver la sangre me sentí extraña...no..era una sensación de hambre..¿sendienta¡tenía sed y esa sangre me daba aun mas!, el hombre se me quedo mirando extrañado ya que le veía el dedo con demasiada excitación.._

_-¿Tienes hambre chica?- dijo el hombre que tenía la lata de comida en la mano, yo le seguí la mano con la mirada- mmm quizás sea mejor que te llevemos al hospital por si te ocurre algo.._

_El hombre que tenía las manos libres me cogió del brazo y me estiro como si fuera una bolsa- yo no me opuse, ya que no entendía nada- nos paramos en un edificio gigantesco con una cruz roja realmente ostentosa y grande, entramos y se acercaron a la recepción y el hombre que no tenía la boca llena hablo a la enfermera con algo de superioridad. Yo aún no entendía nada, así que me quede mirando el lugar y vi a muchas personas sentadas pero mi vista se quedo fija en un hombre con la cara herida y con un paño en ella para parar de sangrar, nuevamente sentí sed pero antes de que pudiera ir hasta allá la enfermera muy amable me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta una pequeña habitación con miles de aparatos y bolsas. Me dejo sola y en pocos minutos un hombre realmente guapo, enseguida que pose los ojos en el me vino una imagen realmente extraña a la cabeza, me veía a mi saltando encima del hombre y con un pequeño cuchillo hacerle un rasguño en la mano y beber toda la sangre que tenía poco después el hombre estaba blanco y sin vida tirado en el suelo. Asustada por lo que vi salí corriendo de aquel lugar mirando a todos lados, y huyendo de aquella imagen tan escalofriante, cuando me detuve estaba en un rincón oscuro y sola. Eso pensaba yo hasta que vi a un hombre con aspecto felino y sucio, menos que yo pero sucio y se me quedo mirando..._

_-Valla, valla...que tenemos aquí..-dijo con voz complacida- Al parecer no soy el único por estos lugares..me llamo Tom- me dijo extendiendo la mano._

_Yo me le quede mirando aturdida y no sabía que hacer, pero como estaba tan débil y cansada y sedienta que las piernas me temblaron y caí al suelo. El tal Tom me miro extrañado y se sentó al lado mio.._

_¿Eres nueva en "esto" no?- me dijo como si eso bastara para perdonar mi autismo- ¿Estas débil y sedienta?_

_Y-yo...no se que me ha pasado..-empecé a gimotear y me tape la cara y esperé a sentir las lágrimas pero ni una sola cayo a mis manos- ..._

_Nosotros no tenemos lágrimas pequeña..-me dijo como un padre- ¿Cuantos años tienes?¿Como te llamas?¿Hace cuanto tiempo que eres así?¿Tus padres?¿De donde eres?_

_Le mire tan impresionada que el pobre hombre se sintió mal por hacerme las preguntas así que se rió un poco y me cogió de la mano, en pocos minutos entramos a un hospital de a escondidas y luego a una habitación con unas cuantas neveras, abrió una de ellas y saco dos paquetes rojos. Escuchamos unos pasos que se estaban acercando que en menos de un minutos estuvimos en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, nos sentamos y me ofreció un paquetitos de esos rojos me le quede mirando para ver que hacia y en pocos minutos lo abrió y se bebió todo el liquido rojo, sus ojos cambiaron de un color negro a marrón y su rostro se suaviso._

_...¿Qué es esto?-dije viendo el paquetito-_

_Tu bebe sin preguntar y luego ya haces todas las questiones que desees, no me gusta verte con esa cara parece que en pocos minutos le saltaras a cualquier humano y lo matas..no quiero tener mala reputación por aquí...-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba con comodidad- _

_Sin hacer más preguntas abrí el paquete y sentí como una sensación de excitación del golpe y como si estuviera poseída me bebí todo el liquido rojo y la sed se me acabo de golpe y estaba genial...no sentía ninguna molestia ...era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer por segunda vez en el mismo día. Le toque el hombro al hombre y le enseñe el paquete vasio esperando a que me respondiera a mis preguntas, antes de que yo pudiera formularlas comenzó a hablar.._

_Haber pequeña, lo que acabas de beber es Sangre- me quede estupefacta- no chica no pongas esa cara, es normal..lo "tienes" que hacer si no quieres volverte loca de sed y vallas atacando a la gente..-dijo el hombre muy seguro- después bebes sangre porque eres un Vampiro..._

_Vale..¿Donde están las cámaras?¡Esto no da gracia!- era como si de golpe me hubiera despertado del aturdimiento y era consiente de todo-_

_Pequeña...te juro por lo que mas quieras que esto no es un sueño...y no hay cámaras...¿acaso no te has dado cuenta tu misma de tu cuerpo? Ahora no late tu corazón- lo comprobé- después tu piel esta helada- repetí el movimiento- tu piel brilla a la luz del sol- eso ya era consiente- y lo más obvio de todo es que bebes sangre y te ha quitado la sed..¿Que más pruebas quieres?_

_Intente buscarle algún punto flaco en la historia pero todo encajaba, mi corazón no latía, estaba helada y me encontraba perfectamente después de haber tomado la sangre de no se quien. Rendida le mire y el me sonrió divertido, ahora me tocaba a mi responder a sus preguntas._

_Me llamo Alice...-dije insegura pero ya que estamos- luego mis años...pues..._

_19 _

_¿Que?_

_Tienes 19 años -dijo muy seguro-_

_¿Y tu como lo sabes? Si no lo se yo como lo vas a saber tu..._

_No se...te noto a adolecente..-dijo divertido- venga sigue respondiendo..._

_Mis padres...no se..lo único que recuerdo es oscuridad y un fuerte dolor más ya no te podría decir..-dije moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-_

_¿Estabas comprometida?-dijo mirándome la mano y yo me la mire y vi un anillo muy bonito-_

_En ese mismo instante vi como si una película se me vino a la cabeza, yo me encontraba caminando entre un bosque lleno de nieve y me encuentro con un chico, ese chico y yo nos quedamos mirando y.._

_¿Alice estas bien pequeña?-dijo tocándome el hombro preocupado-_

_¿Eh? Si, estoy bien no te preocupes..señor.._

_Tom.._

_Tom...veras esto de ser vampiro ...tu..por ejemplo..suponiendo...¿puedes ver cosas en tu cabeza?- seguramente se partiría del culo de risa y pensaría que estoy loca-..._

_No, no veo películas...desde hace siglos...-dijo en plan divertido- te podría decir que yo tengo como un don de rastreador..._

_¿Que?_

_¡Que poco delicada eres!¿Enserio eres una mujer?_

_¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-le dije preparada para quitarme la camisa- _

_..Bueno si tu quieres..-dijo divertido_

_¡Que puerco!_

_Al decir puerco el estomago-si es que aun tenía- se me revolvió de arriba abajo. Al decir la palabra "puerco"._

_Mira Ali pequeña- ¡Caray cuantas confianzas!- Antes de irte a ningún lugar..tendríamos que ponerte algo de ropa normal.._

_¿Normal?¿Me estas llamando anormal?-dije ofendida-_

_Es que eres anormal..-dijo afirmando- recuerda...ya no eres HUMANA eres un VAMPIRO.._

_Oye...¿el ajo me mata?-dije muy seria- ¿Puedo entrar en iglesias? _

_Cariño..escúchame-¡OSU QUE CONFIANZAS SON ESAS!- ...solo te diré dos cosas que NO debes hacer si quieres viajas sin causar problemas a la gente.._

_Vale.._

_Primero no te espongas a luz- eso no hacía falta que me lo dijera ya que lo comprobe con mis ojos- Segunda si tienes sed no mates...bueno si ese es tu estilo...yo prefiero robar sangre de los bancos de sangre..-dijo muy tranquilo- ..lo mejor es que robes sangre ..¿vale?_

_¿Robar¿Pero eso no esta penado por la ley?¡Me pillarian!_

_No si vas con cuidado y eres rápida...¿vale amor?_

_Tom me ayudo económicamente, me compro ropa y me dio algo de dinero, también me dijo que en unos kilometros de distancia había una ciudad bastante grande que allí podría encontrar bastante bancos de sangre y luego me dejo marchar. _

_Mientras caminaba iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en dos días- si para mi solo habían pasado horas pero eran días- y en lo que me había convertido no se como ni donde, si soy sincera nisiquiera se de donde provengo...pero estaba segura de dos cosas la primera y mas importante ya no era una persona sino un chupa sangre- prefiero llamarme así- y segunda y no menos importante que me iba a mantener concentrada durante mucho tiempo y sería mi punto de llegada. Encontrar al chico de la película, me daba la sensación de que lo conocía de algo pero no estaba segura de que, después que la palabra puerco también me resultaba familiar y por último el anillo...había acabo de nacer y ya tenía que hacer miles de cosas..._

_¡QUE VIDA TAN COMPLICADA!_


	8. La busqueda

_Holaaaa personas xD lo siento en el alma por tardar tanto en subir este capi, es que se me llevo un perro en la boca y...es broma lo que ocurrio esque no sabia como continuar. ¿Me perdonaran alguna vez en esta vida? digan que si. Pos aer gracias a los reviews ara os los contesto: Hanae-Kotara: Me alegra que hayas entendido un poco mas todo, y respecto a esa parte oscura de alice..pos sip pobrexita xD si Tom me cae muy bien es muy majo. Y con los capis...pss quien sabe no tengo ni idea de cuantos seran..supongo que no pasaran de los 20 xD/ Kistune-Maeda: ma alegra ke te guste aki tenes el otro capi xD_

_weno sin mas interrupsiones os dejo con el capi._

**8- La búsqueda:**

_No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar, ya que ni siquiera sabía por donde estaba. Me detuve en la ciudad que me había dicho Tom y recuperé fuerzas para seguir el viaje. Para mi sorpresa en cada ciudad o pueblo que me detenía había un chupa sangre como yo pero ellos en vez de pedir sangre en los centro de donación mataban a la gente para beberla, la verdad eso me desagrado totalmente así que no me detuve mucho en esos pueblecillos de mala muerte. _

_Antes de llegar a Missisipi me di cuenta que habían pasado un mes entero y eso me sorprendió bastante ya que para mi solo había pasado unas pequeñas semanas. Solo poner un pie en las oscuras calles de esa ciudad tuve una película nuevamente, estaba yo buscando a alguien que me estaba buscando, en ese mismo momento la palabra "Puerco" se me paso por la cabeza. Intente parecer normal por la gente que pasaba de vez en cuando por la calle no quería aparentar estar loca, aunque más loca que yo dudo que lo hayan, comencé nuevamente mi camino para encontrar a ese alguien que me estaba buscando, si yo tenía este don no era solamente para causar problemas a los demás ¿no? Aunque solo fuera una vez me gustaría ayudar a una persona humana, con las manos cálidas y una respiración continua y necesaria. Suspire más por rutina que por necesidad. Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a salir- nuevamente el tiempo transcurrió volando- tuve que ponerme bajo sombra, no quería causar algún accidente por la carretera y que me mandaran a salir de la ciudad. Poco a poco las calles se fueron llenando de vida y de alegría, miles de humanos con sus parejas contentos, en ese momento tuve una necesidad muy grande de correr no se a donde pero correr. Como si mis pies me llevaran solos llegué hasta un enorme Instituto con miles de alumnos y gente que me miraba sorprendida otras alegres y otras enfadadas..._

_¿Alice?- me pregunto una mujer mayor con cabellos largos de color negro- ¿eres tu?_

_El olor de su sangre me latía en la nariz y yo estaba sedienta ya que me había pasado gran parte del trayecto caminando. Di un paso atrás para apartarme de esa pobre mujer que podría acabar entre mis dientes y desangrada..._

_...D-disculpe..-dije suspirando y espirando mucho para calmarme- ..no soy Alice.._

_Me sentía un poco rara ya que negar que ese era mi nombre se veía un poco extraño. La mujer frunció el ceño y me miro de arriba a abajo.._

_Disculpa chica...- me miro apenada- es que te pareces tanto a una antigua alumna de aquí...el pobre Jasper..al enterarse de que la metieron en un psiquiátrico se volvió loco y se fue a buscarla..._

_Nuevamente la palabra "Puerco" me resonó por toda la cabeza y esa mujer adelante mía olía bien para calmar la sed y me estaba volviendo loca. Me despedí apresurada de ella y comencé a caminar dirección un hospital cercano para que me dieran un poquito de sangre. Para mi mala suerte no me podían dar un sobre de sangre ya que era escaso, así casi ya arrastrandome me metí dentro de un bosque y me senté esperando a que cediera el apetito aunque sería prácticamente imposible, en ese momento un olor muy delicioso se planto en mi nariz el cuerpo se me movió solo y llegue hasta una pequeña tienda de campamento totalmente destrozada y un oso devorándose a un hombre, me volví loca al ver el color carmesí desbordando por los brazos del hombre. Me avalanzé sobre el oso y le arrebate el cuerpo del hombre sin vida y con una pena y asco en el cuerpo me alimente de la sangre que desprendía el pobre hombre, después de darme un buen festín no sabía que hacer con el cuerpo,yo no era la asecina ya que fue el oso quien acabo con mi vida, así que me limpie un poco la boca con un pañuelo y dejé el cuerpo del hombre apoyado de un tronco del árbol y me le quede observando y pensando en que podía hacer. Si lo llevaba a la ciudad me considerarían como una sospechosa y no podía estar mas tiempo en ese pueblo, a lo lejos escuche el rugido del oso y volví a coger en brazos al hombre y corrí a una velocidad de vértigo por todo el bosque hasta encontrarme al oso con sus hijos, con movimientos suaves dejé el cuerpo a una distáncia considerada de ellos para que pudiera alimentarse después me fui con la conciencia un poco mas limpia y con el estómago lleno._

_No sabría decir cuanto tiempo me tarde corriendo y tampoco si me fui muy lejos hasta que tuve que detenerme por motivos hingiénicos. Mis ropas estaban muy sucias y mi pelo daba mucho miedo, me detuve en un pequeño pueblo cercano de Canada. Me sorprendí lo mucho que había viajado en tan poco tiempo para mi. Para mi suerte una pareja de viejitos al verme sentada en la carretera me dijo que subiera a su camioneta y me invitaron a comer a su casa, obviamente no me negué en absoluto . Al ver la comida puesta en la mesa y yo sin poder disgustar los alimentos con gusto- ya que no sabía como sabían- tuve que fingir un poco, después me ofrecieron ropa limpia y un lugar para pasar la noche. Me habían comentado que su hijo había muerto en un accidente de tránsito hace poco y que era una gran alegría para ellos tener gente joven en su casa, era como si la luz de su difunto hijo hubiera vuelto a casa. La habitación donde pase la noche era típica de un chico, coches, libros porno, poster...vamos una gran variedad y pude saber mas o menos como le gustaban las mujeres._

_La noche me paso muy lenta y aburrida, tenía que estarme en silencio y sin moverme para no molestar a los pobres hombres que dormían justamente debajo de mi. Cuando se acercaba la madrugada me puse a ver un plano de toda Canadá para saber un poco por donde comenzaría a buscar a ese chico y un poco mi pasado, tenía la sensación que el sabría algo de mi. _

_Me costo bastante despedirme de los viejitos ya que fueron muy cariñosos conmigo, a decir verdad después de Tom fueron los más amables y eso yo lo tenía mucho en cuenta. Nuevamente retome mi viaje para buscar al chico de la película, cada vez me daba la impresión que lo tenía más cerca y que dentro de poco lo tendría delante de mi, esperaba tener la ayuda de algunas películas en mente pero solo veía pequeñas cosas que me ocurrirían y de las personas que he visto, por ejemplo de Tom que encontró a mas chupasangre y en general a una mujer y de los viejitos me dio mucha pena ambos sufrieron un accidente y murieron me hubiera gustado ir a su funeral pero estaba lo suficiente lejos para llegar en un día, así que como pude envié una postal a algunos de los familiares y les di el pésame. _

_Así de viaje en viaje llego el año nuevo, para ser exactos los pase en Seattel. Las calles se habían vestido de fiesta y decorado para la ocasión, muchas personas estaban alegres con miles de bolsas en las manos, por suerte el cielo estaba encapotado esos días y pude salir a la luz del día y no provocar ningún accidente, obviamente mi belleza sobrenatural alteró a muchos jóvenes con las hormonas alteradas y yo tuve que reaccionar de alguna manera diciendo que estaba comprometida y esperaba a mi novio. Al escuchar eso huían como moscas de mi, eso lo repetí un par de veces hasta que dieron las campanadas y pude irme a un lugar mas seguro. Para mi sorpresa una película me paso por la cabeza, estaba yo sola en la plaza del gran reloj – donde había una fiesta en esos momentos- viendo a alguien sorprendida y sujetándome el anillo, una luz de un coche iluminó la cara del hombre a quien estaba viendo y efectivamente era el quien yo buscaba._

_Durante las 12 campanadas estuve muy ansiosa esperando que la plaza se vaciara, no estaba segura si eso ocurriría ahora pero tenía una oportunidad y si ese hombre sabía algo de mi se lo diría cueste lo que cueste. Así dieron las 3 de la mañana y la plaza había quedado despejada por la policía, yo me encontraba sentada en una fuente mirando la gran luna hermosa, escuche unos pasos venir, levante el rostro y lo vi..._


	9. El rencuentro

_HOLAAAAA!!!! aqui esta el noveno capitulo xD lo se lose es cortillo pero entenderme xD soy una persona ocupadilla ( los estudios me vuelven loca) weno..aqui os dejo el capi,pronto colgare el siguiente capiiii gracias por los reviewsss!!! sin mas les dejo.._

_ciao _

_**9- El rencuentro:**_

_La verdad no podía imaginarme una criatura de semejante belleza. Era algo con el pelo marron oscuro o algo así- estaba oscuro así que no pude describir bien su cabello- la piel pálida tanto como la mía, el tacto parecia marfileño y como de cristal. No se si era porque al fin encontraba a la persona de la película o era por otra cosa que sentía mi cuerpo estremecerze como nunca lo había hecho- desde que soy un chupasangre evidentemente- luego otra parte de mi decía que tenía que alegrarme y lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar...bueno no se si con mi nueva vida lloraría pero tenía ese sentimiento en el cuerpo...no sabría como describirlo pero era algo así..._

_...H-hola..-dije casí temblando y la verdad no tenía frío, era una sensación extraña...muy extraña- ...veras...yo..._

_Aquel hombre con aspecto leonino me miro con esos ojos oscuros y me investigaron de arriba a abajo como intentando ver más ayá de lo que podría ver. Mi yo extraño- así era mi parte que sentia cosas extrañas- me decía que tenía que huir esos ojos negros no eran muy buena señal, en mi largo pelenigraje había visto gente con esos ojos negros pocos minutos después ocurría algo muy desagradable y lo bastante delicioso para perder el control. Pero mi yo actual y conciente y persona..bueno vampira realista y dominante que soy me decía que me quedara quieta que no pestañara- aunque fuera una costumbre- ni respirar- por la misma razón- ya que temía que se fuera y tendría que volver a empezar de nuevo a buscarlo._

_De golpe una espesa lluvia comenzó a caer encima de nosotros eso era algo horrible ya que como era espesa no me dejaba ver a mi hombre o no- eso no se sabe- y me ponía demasiada ansiosa. Intentando ver entre las gotas no me di cuenta que algo me cogió el brazo y me estiro hasta quedar debajo de un toldo. Más sorprendida que otra cosa me di la vuelta y lo vi, a mi hombre león, tan hermoso y con el pelo mojado y las gotas cayendo sobre su camisa y la camisa que se le pegaba en el pecho hmmm dejándome ver esos musculillos del amdomen...hmmm_

_¿Estas bién?- dijo con voz aspera pero dulce-_

_¿Eh?..¿y-yo?..S-si...¿y tu?- ¿Por que me pongo tan nerviosaaa?¿Es normal?¡No no lo es!_

_Hmmm...si supongo.._

_Un coche a toda pastilla paso delante de nosotros con los faros puestos muy fuerte, en ese momento se ilumino su rostro y sus ojos eran negros, negros con un matiz rojiso o dorado. Después de estar un largo periodo de tiempo en silencio vi como sus piernas se comenzaban a tambalear y iba perdiendo las fuerzas en las piernas. Sin pensarmelo dos veces corri hasta donde estaba él y le sujete antes de que cayera al suelo. El contacto con su piel blanca y marfileña era fría, gélida...como la mía. No podía saber si estaba durmiendo o que pero sus ojos se cerraron sobre mi regazo- ya que cuando le pude coger yo perdi el equilibrio y caí- en silencio le observaba el rostro bello...adonino ...era tan hermoso como yo...dolía lo hermoso que era. Le aparte el pelo de la cara viendo su rostro, su frente, sus labios, muy dentro de mi sentí una alegría humana, algo que nunca había sentido. Cuando con mis dedos fríos llegue a sus labios cerre los ojos y lo bese..._

_Cuando me aparte vi sus ojos negros hambrientos y comprendí que era uno de los míos... un vampiro..._


	10. Fin de la soledad

Buenaaaaas!! FELIZ AÑO 2008! antes de todo, depues pedir disculpar pos tardar mucho, bastante, demaciado pero resulta que no podía ponerme a escribir, no había ese filing para poder teclear. Pero aqui esta el siguiente capi. Gracias a todos por los reviews son un gran animo para mi. Sin mas retrazo os dejo con el capi...

**10- Fin de la soledad:**

_Sabía que si me quedaba ahí con el mucho tiempo algun mortal indefenso cobraría el hambre del chico. Con ayuda de mi fuerza inhumana lo levante en vilo y lo apoyé en mi espalda para poder caminar hasta llegar a un territorio menos poblado de gente- aunque a esas horas mucha gente no había- y así poder ayudarle un poco._

_Supongo que había madrugado cuando llegamos a un pequeño hotel de esos de dos estrellas. Las paredes estaban forradas de un papel con florecitas y todos los adornos comprados en los chinos- todo ponía made in china- después la cama tenía un aspecto..¿confortable? Sin pensarmelo dos veces lo acoste en la cama y con cuidado le quite los zapatos dentro de mi había un instinto extraño que me decía que tenía que cuidarlo aunque fuera inecesario ya que eramos ambos vampiros. Pero aún así necesitaba hacerle ver que estaba preocupada por él. Aunque no supiera la razón exactamente. Me sente en una silla y apoyé la barbilla de las rodillas y le contemplé en silencio. El aspecto que tenía no era parecido al mío cuando me enteré de que era vampiro, su rostro estaba sucio , tenía totalmente las ropas rasgadas y sucias hasta podría decir que olía a sangre y no precisamente de un animal. _

_-¿Por qué me estas ayudando tanto?- me habló por primera vez con su voz oscura y delicada- ¿De que me conoces?_

_En ese momento sentí dos cosas la primera una angustia y nervios que no me dejaba respirar y la otra era que mis nervios se iban disipando con una ola de tranquilidad realmente misteriosa. Cuando ya me calme mire al chico y con una sonrrisa traviesa me guió el ojo..._

_-¿Tú...?- dije casi sin terminar la pregunta-_

_-Si, tengo ese extraño poder de cambiar los sentimientos de las personas...¿tu tienes algo igual?- pregunto curioso mientras se reincorporaba de la cama-_

_-B-bueno...igual igual..no... pero vamos algo se parecen..-dije como el quien no quiere la cosa- .._

_Nos quedamos durante un buen rato en silencio. Yo no me encontraba absolutamente nada anguistiada ni cohibida ya que su "don" mantenía la aura tranquila y relajada. Lo agradecí de todo corazón. _

_Me hubiera gustado mucho seguir sentada en la silla observando la tremenda belleza de el. Yo sabía que era hermosa y especial y deslumbrante...etc ¿Soy un vampiro no?_

_De afuera se escucho un pequeño golpeteo de nudillos y poco después una voz aguda y tranquila..._

_-¿Puedo pasar a hacer la limpieza?_

_Sabía que si no contestaba la mujer- la voz era femenina- daría por hecho de que no había nadie y posiblemente mi amigo se lanzaría a la yugular y la dejaría seca. Su olor era dulzon, yo no tenía nada de sed pero aún así era tentador. _

_-No gracias- dije lo más amble posible-_

_Escuche como la señora decía cualquier tontería y se iba con el carrito molesta. Nuevamente posé los ojos en mi amigo y vi que no se encontraba en la cama sino en la ventana viendo el sol que pegaba con fuerza por la calle. _

_Se percató de que le estaba observando con un poquito más de ganas de lo normal. Se dió la vuelta y me miro con sus ojos totalmente oscuros y sedientos. Comprendí que debía alimentar a mi hermosa criatura. Me levante con agilidad de la silla y rebusque por la mochila hasta encontrar una bolsita de sangre, la saque y se la lanzé que sin ningún problema la recogió en pleno vuelo. Me miro un poco sorprendido y mostró la bolsita como pidiendome una explicación..._

_-¿Tienes sed no?- dije intentando sonar con un poco de indiferencia- .._

_-..si.._

_No dijo nada más y abrió la bolsita la comenzar a beber. Yo me volvi a sentar en mi silla y saque una pequeña libreta a donde iba poniendo pequeñas anotaciones de los lugares que había viajado y comentarios respecto a cada ciudad. Me detuve en Missisipi y observe las notas que tenía puestas Al parecer en Missisipi me conocen, tendría que volver a ir para saber un poco más de mi inmersa en como estaba en mis cavilaciones no me di cuenta de que el chico me estaba observando con los ojos más claro y su rostro se encontraba mas sereno. Simplemente verle mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera alocada y una parte de mi se volvia loca por abrazarle y besarle otra vez..._

_-¿Que lees?- me pregunto curioso mientras me quitaba de las manos la libreta- ¿Missisipi?- pregunto confuso- ..ese lugar..- su rostro se torno un poco mas triste al pronunciar la palabta. Tube una necesidad locas de abrazarle y calmar eso que le perturbaba pero no fui capas-_

_-¿Conoces Missisipi?- le pregunte ilucionada, quizás el supiera algo de ahí-_

_-Me suena mucho..pero..-se coloco la mano en la cabeza como intentando recordar algo importante- ..no lo recuerdo..es como si..yo.._

_Quisé preguntarle más pero se veía molesto y preocupado al hablar de ese tema. Con delicadeza le quité la libreta de las manos y la volví a poner en mi mochila para evitar que su rustro heleno se volviera más triste. _

_-¿Como te llamas?- pregunte intentando que saliera de sus cavilaciones. Además era una pregunta importante ya que no podía comunicarme con el llamandoló Puerco que fue así como mi mente lo indentifico- Me llamo Alice encantada..-le dedique una sonrrisa-_

_-Yo Jasper- sentí que miles de burbujas recorrían mi cuerpo y tuve una ansiedad por gritar pero me contuve.- Antes de nada Alice- pronunció mi nombre con una calides y suavidad que las anteriores palabras sonaron brutas en mis oídos- Aún no contestaste a mis preguntas..¿Por qué me ayudas?¿De qué me conoces?.._

_Ese era un punto importante que quería hablar con él, ya que si mis instintos no me fallaban el conocía algo de mi o yo de él. Porque sino no tenidría que haber aparecido en mi mente y mi cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado así...¿no?..Bueno eso es una de las cosas que me gustaría pensar de por que cada cosa. _

_Aún me estaba mirando cuando levante la cara para verle. Sabía por la expreción de sus ojos que no me dejaría libre hasta que no le contestara. Podía contarle mi verción de la historia, osea la única que había y pensara que estaba loca pero esa era la unica verción y la más verdadera para mi, así que también le tendra que bastar a él._

_-A decir verdad...no tengo ni idea de quien eres..-le conteste con sinceridad. Antes de proseguir mi historia le mire a la cara para ver su reacción, él enarcó una ceja con un poco de incredulidad- ..no pongas caras raras..-le reproche- pero tengo la mera impreción de tu si que me conoces a mi..-seguía con el mismo rostro y negó con la cabeza- ah..entonces..te ayude porque en una de mis viciones me encontraba contigo y pensé que tu sabías algo de mi..ando viajando ya un tiempo buscando algúna pista de quien soy y de donde provengo pero no se nada...¿tú?_

_-Prefiero no hablar de mi...no es agradable recordar nada..-bajo el rostro y miro mi mano donde vió mi anillo- ...¿estas casada?- pregunto _

_-No, ya te he dicho no se nada de mi y pensaba que tu sabías algo...pero veo que nada..supongo que tendré que ir a Missisipi y investigar un poco..._

_Con lo último que dije sentía como si ya hubiera acabado con él, como si ya tuviera que separarme de él y eso me probocó un espantoso dolor que él lo noto y puso cara triste. _

_-¿Que ocurré?- me pregunto alarmado mientras se asercaba a mi y me ponía la mano en el hombro intentando calmarme- ..Me sabe mal no poder ayudarte..._

_Utilizío su encantador don y me tranquilizó. El resto del día estubimos encerrados en la habitación ya que el sol acusaba de seguir en el centro del cielo y no parar de mandar rayos de luz fuertes impidiendonos marcharnos. Sobre las 5:30 baje al la tienda del hotel y compré una revista para leer un poco y distraerme de mi fracaso..¿donde podría ayar más pistas de quien soy? Mi poder no me había ayudado mucho y necesitaba saber más de mi, posiblemente mi marido- si es que tenía- o mi novio me estarían buscando preocupados incluso mi familia y yo no podría estar ahí. Posiblemente en Missisipi encontraría pistas de mi pero..¿que haría si encontrara a mi familia?¿y a mi novio o marido? Confusa volví a entrar a la habitación y me senté en la butaca a leer, intente esconder mi angustía para que Jasper no se preocupara de mi. Todo estaba en silencio, yo aún seguía leyendo mi revista aunque tampoco es que me enterara mucho de los últimos cotilleso de moda ni de quien era cada persona y Jasper estaba sentado mirando a la lejanía con aspecto cansado y triste. Le mire un segundo y luego volvía a poner mis ojos en mi lectura..._

_-Alice..-rompió el silencio pronunciando mi nombre con voz aspera y seca- ..no quiero ponerte triste ni tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una persona cruel..-cuando dijo lo último en sus ojos hubo una pequeña gota de tristeza y arrepentimiento- ..pero yo ya llevo bastante metido en esta vida...si se puede decir así...y de lo único que recuerdo de mi anterior vida se podría desir que vageaba buscando a alguien importante para mi...pero solo eso..después cuando me converti todo se volvió distinto y si quisiera volver a saber quien era y porque buscaba a esa persona..lo dejaría correr.._

_-¿¡Pero por qué!?-no quería gritarle pero mi voz sonó triste y fuerte con unas gotas de indignación- ¡Yo quiero saber quien era!..¡No se quien soy!..Estoy sola...-quería terminar de hablar pero no sabía que palabras encontrar para expresar mis sentimientos, ahora me daba igual que se diera cuenta de mi amargura y tristeza...-_

_Giro la cara para volver a mirar a la ventana intentando evadir mi dolor pero no pudo. Se levanto y se acerco a mi rodeandome con sus fórnidos brazos y acunandome sobre sus regazo._

_-Se que es duro pequeña..-dijo con voz dulce y cálida- ..pero ya tu no eres uno de ellos...-intente reprocharle pero tenía razón. Yo ya no era una humana, y aunque les encontrara seguramente se habrían olvidado de mi o quien sabe..quizás fueron ellos mismo quien me llevaron a esta situación...posiblemente quería que estubiera sola..- pero ahora ya no estas sola...-dijo como si supiera lo que mi cerebro quería evadir- .._

_Levanté el rostro para verle y el se mostraba tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía._

_-...Fuera la razón cual fuera que me tubieras que encontrar..me has encontrado..no entiendo el por que..pero una parte de mi..esta más tranquila ahora...no lo entiendo pero así esta bien..¿no crees?_

_Lo que estaba diciendo Jasper era cierto. Yo fuí a buscarle a él, ese fue uno de mis propositos. Pero aún así no puedo olvidar los otros, quisas me cueste mucho tiempo encontrar las respuestas a mis dudas pero ahora había una cosa que estaba bastante clara y que cuando abri los ojos no lo estaba. No estoy sola porque le tengo a él..._

* * *

_ ?que tal¿¿ bueno kiero pedir disculpar por las faltas de orotrografía tengo dañado el programa de ortografía xD bueno ya subiera mas pronto el capi siguiente._

_besoosss _


	11. Decisión

_**BUENAAASSSS¿QUE TALKO? XD ha pasado un tiempo bastante desde que no escribo xD me sabe mal en el alma pero el instituto me tiene absorta y los examenes...asi que por eso tardo pero aquí esta el siguiente capiii muaja! dentro de poco subire el siguiente como recompenza de haber tardado tanto ¿vale? gracias a los reviewsssss son un gran apoyo for me! be sin mas rollos os dejo con el capi**_

_**ciaooo!**_

_**11- Decisión:**_

_Desde aquel día que me reuní con Jasper fuera la razón que fuera no nos volvimos a separar. A menos que el tuviera que hacer algo de sus investigaciones o cosas suyas. Mientras el hacía sus trabajos yo me dedicaba a recolectar información sobre mi. Aunque el me hubiera dicho que lo dejara correr no podía. Aunque fuera una minima posibilidad de saber donde vivía o algo así estaría contenta y en el momento en que Jasper se quisiera marchar...Mi cabeza rechazó ese sentimiento al acto. No se tenía porque ir en absoluto, ambos estábamos perdidos de cierta manera y el destino si es que hay, nos había unido. Además yo no quiero separarme de el y por lo que se no lo veo muy dispuesto a que el quiera lo contrario._

_Los fuertes rayos de sol que desprendía por todo el cielo se fueron apagando a medida que el día iba avanzando. Unos nubarrones negros se plantaron por todo el cielo dispuestos a dejar caer toda su carga sobre nosotros. Y eso para nosotros era algo bastante bueno, podríamos salir y hacer un poco de vida social . _

_Jasper se encontraba tirado en la cama haciendo zapping en la tele aunque realmente no estaba buscando nada en particular. Las últimas 3 semanas estuvimos en el hotel de Seattle y la verdad mucho por ahí no teníamos nada que hacer. Cansada de verle ahí todos los días las 24 horas pegado a la tele me levante de la silla y prepare todas mis cosas para partir. _

_-¿Donde vas?- murmuro mientras apagaba la tele y me miraba con cara extrañada-_

_-Nose...quiero salir de aquí..llevamos demasiado tiempo encerrados en este lugar y creo que estoy comenzando a ver cosas...-intente sonar cómica pero mi humor no estaba para la labor-_

_Su encantador "poder" me nublo la mente y me hizo desfallecer encima del sofá antes de que pudiera escaparme. Le mire con odio y monte el mayor puchero que podría hacer con sus influencias dentro de mi. Se río triunfante y levanto su bello culo de la cama y me imito- recogiendo sus trastos- _

_-Bien, mi señora..¿donde nos dirigimos ahora?_

_Eso me tomo por sorpresa. En mi cabeza lo que rebatía mas era ir a Missipi para averiguar sobre mi. Pero sabia que mi acompañante no le hacia mucha gracia. Suspiro esperando mi respuesta y ordenes ya que fui yo la que reproche de no hacer nada._

_Me demolí la cabeza buscando otra de mis mayores prioridades al despertarme con mi nueva vida interminable. Cruce los brazos entre el pecho y cerré los ojos intentando encontrar algo entre las cavidades de mi cerebro._

_-Bueno..en mi lista..-comencé y ya note su seño fruncido- ..la primera era encontrarte...-baje la cabeza avergonzada ya que el hecho en si parecía mas comprometedor que cualquier otra cosa- la segunda es básicamente saber sobre mi...porque cuando digo Puerco me siento..¿extraña?- levante la cabeza y vi sus ojos totalmente abierto de par en par- ..Jasper...¿estas bien?_

_-¿Eh?...Si...tranquila...es que me he recordado de algo..-bajo la cabeza y espero a que siguiera hablando-_

_-...Bueno y la otra cosa es el anillo..-se lo enseñe- ..Ya sabes...¿mi novio o marido? Supongo que este anillo debió costar una pasta...y me gustaría entregárselo a su propietario..._

_Me reí en subconsciente porque estaba segura que si encontraba al dueño le pediría más de una cosa y estaba totalmente segura que ni loca le devolvería el anillo ni que me lo comprara por millones. El anillo era mío y no se lo pensaba a entregar a nadie. _

_Jasper levanto la cabeza y me miro con rostro divertido y se puso la mochila en el hombro._

_- ...Como dice el dicho..."Si no puedes contra ellos..únete" -no lo pillaba así que tuvo que explicármelo- ..Vamos a Missisipi ¿no? ..¡Ponte en marcha que dudo que la lluvia esta dure mucho tiempo!..Además tenemos trayecto y no pienso coger un bus ni tren ni avión.._

_Le dedique mi mayor sonrisa y me enganche la mochila a la espalda y nos pusimos en marcha para irnos a Missisipi y saber un poco mas de mi. Bajamos a la recepción y pagamos nuestra cuenta que por suerte Jasper pago con mucho orgullo. Yo mire a mi cartera y no había mucho dinero a decir verdad. Al salir del hotel nos metimos debajo de la ducha y comenzamos con nuestra marcha a saber un poco mas de mi pasado._

_Estar junto a el durante todo el viaje fue algo hermoso y realmente agradable. Pasarme muchas horas hablando sola o con un animal o el viento no era bueno para la salud. El estaba siempre al lado mío y me escuchaba y el viaje se hacía menos pesado de vez en cuando nos parábamos para fijarnos bien por la ruta y todo el royo. Con las paradas siempre llamábamos la atención en una de esas nos encontrábamos en Louisiana para preguntar cual sería la vía mejor para llegar a Missisipi y de todas las que hicimos esta fue la que me molesto mucho. Nuestra guía- para llamarle de un nombre que no fuera despectivo- era una morena despampanante con unos pechos de muerte- en ellos fijo que se ahoga ...pobrecita- ojos verdes y unas curvas muy amables estuvo hablando con Jasper durante todo el rato con un poquito de emoción mas de la que debería tener. Supongo que al ver el poco contacto de nosotros dos le dio pie a pensar que estaba libre. _

_Ya nos encontrábamos lejos de cualquier población humana y esa mujer era un punto blanco a lo lejos que podía ver como seguía moviendo la mano despidiéndose de Jasper con entusiasmo. Durante el trayecto me mantuve callada y distante de el, ya que no quería que supiera mi enojo y la verdad no sabía la razón de porque. Era pensar que esa mujer podría tocarle un pelin y el se dejara embelezar por su sangre ...¡ouggg! Me entraban ganas de pegar un chillido sordo y decirle lo mucho que me molesto...pero no era aconsejable, además tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo._

_Llegamos a Missisipi a las 23 horas PM así que las calles estaban vacías y ni había una alma viva. Poner un pie dentro fue mortal. Tuve una película por lo cual me quedé quieta con los ojos abiertos totalmente y sin decir ni una palabra. Al principio Jasper no se inmuto ya cuando veía que no reaccionaba se comenzó a preocupar y se acerco a mi mientras me colocaba una mano en el hombro y pronunciaba mi nombre. _

_No se si fue una coordinación de churra o era planeada pero en mi visión estaba alguien- no podía divisarle bien la cara- hablándome dentro de un lugar con miles de cuadros y pinturas. Yo estaba ahí temblando y asustada..._

_La voz de Jasper y la del chico de la película eran idénticas..._


	12. Amor

beee como dije , aqui esta el siguiente capitulo xD gracias por los revies sin mas demora os dejo el capi.

ciaoo

_**12- Amor:**_

_Me encontraba en un estado de shock así que no podía hablar con tranquilidad ni mucho menos estarme quieta. Nos encontrábamos en un banco de la calle- el sentado y yo de pie caminando de un lado para otro- mientras yo intentaba calmarme. Le explique cada detalle del sueño y cada movimiento, expresión, color...¡Vamos todo lo que pude ver se lo dije! Intente encontrarle sentido o por lo menos inventarme algo para sostener esa visión...no sabía si eso tenía que ocurrir o si ya había ocurrido. Me quejaba de que Jasper no me ayudara pero el seguía con su mohín..._

_-¡Jasper!- chille- ¡Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar!- me queje- ¿Por que no me ayudas un poco más?- estaba histérica y no me podía calmar y por mucho que el negara su poder me afectaba y eso aún me ponía mas de los nervios- ..¡ARG!¡Si no me vas a ayudar a buscar el lugar y así yo reencontrarme con el muchacho pues quédate aquí! ¡PUERCO!_

_Dicho eso me sujete bien la mochila y me dispuse a caminar. Hasta que no estuve a mas de 6 metros de Jasper me percate de lo que acababa de decir..."Puerco" no lo quería decir de verdad fue algo que me salio desde dentro. Por un parte me dolió su indiferencia y por otra tener que alejarme de el de esa manera me provoco un dolor atroz, me sentía como si me hubieran quitado media parte de mi. Solo habíamos estado 1 meses juntos desde que nos encontramos, pero tantas horas juntos y compartido mas de una cosa ya nos unía de una manera fuerte y cualquiera disputa entre nosotros dos era dolorosa y desagradable. No nos solíamos enfadar mucho respecto al tema de mi pasado pero cuando pasaba era terrible..._

_El quería vivir el presente y yo quería recuperar mi pasado...¿Que hay de malo en eso? ¡No es mi culpa que el no quiera recordarse de todo!¡Yo si quiero! Estar un tiempo indefinido metida dentro de una habitación oscura no es algo que sea realmente agradable y despertarte y no saber ni quien eres es mucho menos. Y no solo despertarte sola sino nueva, irreconocible..._

_Dentro de mi empezó a hervirme la rabia y molesta comencé a caminar a zancadas por toda la calle buscando un lugar donde esconderme. Sabía que no funcionaría de mucho porque no le costaría de mucho encontrarme...si eso era lo que quería. Deseé que se olvidara de la discusión y que viniera a buscarme, estar sola en un lugar desconocido era triste. Estar sin él era triste. _

_Arrepentida me levante y volví al lugar donde lo dejé ahí, pero cuando regresé el ya no estaba. Ver la falta de cariño que me tenía derramo la agua del vaso. Enfadada, dolida y ofendida volví a atrás llene los carillos de aire y puse un puchero me preparaba para gritar pero la idea de ponerme como un cría no era buena y menos en unas calles tan poco habitadas como estas. Sabía que ningún humano lograría tocarme pero igualmente no me encontraba en el estado de ánimo para luchar y demostrar mi fuerza inhumana. _

_Comencé a caminar dirección ninguna y esperar a que amaneciera para empezar a preguntar sobre mi. Aunque la mejor idea que tenía era pintar un cuadro de la habitación extraña y preguntar por ella. Mientras iba caminando empecé a hacer cálculos para saber desde hace cuanto tiempo tenía la vida nueva...1 año y...varios meses..._

_Mire al cielo intentando encontrar alguna señal para saber en que mes estábamos, por suerte en una tienda había un calendario y pude comprobar que estábamos en verano...bueno algo evidente ya que la gente iba caminando en bikini y el sol era agobiante. _

_-1 año..madre mía...-dije para mis adentros- ..._

_Ya estaba en un lugar mas espacioso y mas seguro- para mi gusto- había una gran plaza redonda y una fuente apagada con una estructura un poco extraña. Después la plaza hacia cuatro bifurcaciones a calles, decidí a pito pito gorgorito a donde ir. Al estar ya decidida me iba adentrado a calles mas estrechas y largas, en ese momento quería estar al lado de Jasper, comentarle lo que sentía aunque el seguramente ya estaría aplicando su súper poder sobre mi y ya no me encontraría asustada o incomoda. Necesitaba estar al lado de el, era necesario para poder seguir._

_Esta existencia sin el no tenía significado. Antes mi vida se veía envolvida en encontrarlo a el, y ahora que lo tengo es estar con el y no separarme por nada en el mundo de el. Y ahora el estaba desaparecido y yo metida en un callejón que vete a saber donde me llevaría. _

_No conocía las nuevas sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Podía comparar con la sensación de sed, quería estar con el y no separarme...era mi vida...mi mundo...le quería..._

_Era extraño pero admitir que le amaba fue como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si lo llevara desde siempre y ahora que ya estaba claro era distinto. Pero decirlo al aire no ayudaría mucho. _

_Seguí caminando y una de esas la película de antes se me volvió a repetir en la cabeza. Esta vez estaba yo en la habitación junto al chico misterioso y en vez de quedarnos a distancia me abrazaba...casi podía ver su rostro cuando una mano me sonsaco de mis cavilaciones..._


	13. Todo por ti

**holaaaa, ¿que tal anda la vida? aquí tengo el new capii espero que les guste. Porfii dejar reviews**

besos

**12- Todo por ti:**

**Primero grite por la rabia de no poder haber visto el rostro y luego grite por gritar. La costumbre de gritar siempre que te asutan se me había pegado de los humanos. Así gritando estube medio minuto hasta que la mano blanca de Jasper se separó de mi hombro y esperó a que me girara para hablarle. En eso perdió el tiempo en todo. **

**Cuando termine de gritar seguí rumbo a salir de aquel callejon. Este aún me seguía en silencio seguramente esperando a que hablara ya que su asqueroso poder estaba haciendo que me impacientara para hablar, pero yo debía de ser más fuerte que ese inútil impulso que solo me serviría para que quedara en evidencia todo lo que sentía por el, y estaba totalmente segura que el sentimiento no era mutuo.**

**-¿Hasta cuando piensas estar en silencio?- al fin rompió el silencio con su voz tan sexy y ronca- ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así de golpe?! **

**No le dije nada y seguí mi camino ignorando totalmente sus críticas y todo lo siguiente. Al fin la luz de la esperanza apareció y pude ver unas grandes escaleras y un letrero que ponía Instituto. Dentro de mi se movió un estraño sentimiento, sentí como si ya hubiera estado aquí. Durante un minuto se me vino varías imágenes a la cabeza,muchas chicas, chicos y ahí me encontraba yo rodeada de chicos y al lado mío sujetándome la mano estaba alguien. Sin esperar a Jasper salte la verja que cerraba las escaleras y corrí hasta dentro. Mire por todas las direcciones intentando encontrar alguna ventana abierta o algo por el estilo para poder entrar. No me importaba que saltara la alarma, ahora ya estaba más cerca. En ese lugar había estado yo y ahí podria descubri quien era, **

**Después de un rato de búsquedad encontre una ventana medio abierta en el segundo piso. No sería una dificultad que los grandes árboles que rodeaban al instituto harían de escalera para subir. Solo me faltaba dos pasitos más y estaba a menos de un cm para tocar el cristal cuando la gran manaza de Jasper me aleja del crital con urgencia. Le iba a chillar y reclamar aquello pero me tapo la boca y nos escabullimos entre las ramas para que el guardia de seguridad que acababa de pasar por la misma ventana donde hace unos segundo iba a entrar yo. Esperé durante varios minutos, cerca de el. Respirando su aroma,si hubiera tenido corazón se abría alterado de los grandes latidos que harían. **

**Quize estar así por lo menos un minuto más pero Jasper me soltó brusco y abrió antes que yo la ventana y me espero con el rostro enojado. Algo me decía que estar en ese lugar le desagradaba. Estube dando vueltas por todas las plantas y en ninguna parecía hacer nada que mis poderes reaccionaran. Ya cansada me detuve serca de una puerta pequeña y blanca. Esa era la única que nos faltaba, era en esa o me había equivocado. Aunque lo dudaba. **

**Nuevamente Jasper se adelanto y abrió la aula con gran facilidad. Al entrar sentí como toda una brisa fría recorría por todo mi rostro. Me sorprendí ya que normalmente no sentía nada. Al volver abrir los ojos vi el salon mucho más alumbrado, con más vida. Escuche unos ruidos y me escondí entre las escobas.Entonces lo vi todo...**

**Unos pasos me alerto de que alguien venía. Sin esperar nada ni que reaccionara Jasper me sujeto en brazos y saltamos por la ventaba que estaba abierta dejando aquella habitación que me había devuelto una parte importante de mi vida. Levante el rostro y vi a Jasper hermoso, perfecto y con el seño fruncido mientras corría para escondernos. **

**Ya el sol despuntaba a cada punto de la ciudad y era muy peligroso salir. Ambos nos encontrabamos entre dos edificios altos que hacían sombra y nos cubría por unas cuantas cajas de carton. Quería hablar para comentarle el significado de aquel lugar. Abrí la boca para hablar pero el se me adelanto...**

Hacía mucho tiempo...-dijó así con una nota de desespero-...en ese salon comenzó todo...¿te acuerdas?

**No sabía si saltarme a sus brazos o quedarme estática o mostrar algun signos de existencia. Pero con pestañar supongo que este lo entendio como respuesta. Todas las visiones anteriores comenzaron a tener sentido en el mismo momento que aquella extraña brisa rozó mi rostro. Todo era más claro pero aún así...no entendía como Jaspero se convirtió en Vampiro...**

Cuando desapareciste pensé que me moriría...no tenía ánimos de nada y iba al insitituto esperanzado a que tu llegarías y me volverías a decir que me querías y el particular "Puerco"...-bajo la cabeza y luego me miró a los ojos- pero tu nunca apareciste...le pregunte a tus padres miles de veces pero ellos...no me querían decir nada...así que fui a buscarte...

**¿QUÉ?¿PERO POR QUÉ?- grite, no entendía que alguien como el fuera a buscarme.Aún tenía en la cabeza que cuando me marche horas atrás no me vino a buscar-**

**No podía permitir perder a la persona que amaba...así que me fui...estube bagueando días..y días..hasta que todo se vuelve borroso y me despierto como soy ahora...sabía porque me había marchado pero..no sabía a quien buscaba...simplemente mi deber era buscarte...**

**El cielo se volvió totalmente oscuro de golpe y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer con ira mojando a todos los que estaba al descubierto. Entre todos Jasper y yo. Aún seguía mirandolo sin comprender nada...**

**¿Cuando supiste que era yo?..-pregunte un poco con miedo. Me asustaba pensar que desde el primer momento que me vió me hubiera reconocido pero que se lo había callado para olvidarlo todo o para dejarme-**

**La verdad no lo se...cuando te vi la primera vez tu rostro me resulto muy familiar...y luego poco a poco mientras me decías que querías ir a Misisipi y todo lo demás...poco a poco fui recordando...y hace nada recorde todo...**

**Sus pasos fueron pesados hasta llegar a mi lado y cubrirme con su musculosos brazos mientras hacía que hundiera mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me acariciaba el pelo una y otra vez. Los piernas me comenzaron a temblar y tuve la necesidad de ponerme a llorar, aunque sabía que las lágrimas no me saldrían. Quise poder llorar deseé volver a ser humana y quitarle todo el sufrimiento que había pasado Jasper simplemente para encontrarme. Todo lo había hecho por mi. Se había separado de todos sus seres queridos, de una protección y de un plato caliente siempre en la mesa para ir a buscarme. Me lanze sobre sus brazos y dejé que la desesperación me indundara todo el cuerpo y que luego su poder me reconfortada. Esperé durante un minutos pero nada, entonces vi que el estaba mucho más preocupado, desesperado, aliviado que yo. El había pasado más de un año buscandome y yo solo había estado 1 añito...me había pasado un monton de dían en la oscuridad sin saber nada mientras el corría por la calle buscandome. Nisiquiera estaba seguro de que me encontraría pero aún así me busco. Ahora era yo la que le tocaba tranquilizar. Le atraje hasta mi pecho y le bese en el cabello intentando calmarle, aunque sus anchase espaldas seguían temblando. Este al ver mi esfuerzo levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos como mostrandome sus gracias. Tenerlo ahí defrente, tan pálido y distinto como lo recordaba me dolió en el alma. Se había tenido que convertir en vampiro por mi culpa...yo era la causante de toda su desgracia. **

No...no estes triste...-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con uno de sus dedos helados- ..porfavor..ahora te he encontrado...ya no hay porque estar tristes...¿vale?...volvemos a estar juntos...

**Lo último lo dejó en el aire como dudando si yo aún sentía el mismo amor que antes. Pude recordar el pasado, bueno una parte de ella pero el sentimiento de amor que sentía por el siempre había estado ahí dentro esperando despertar. Vi en sus ojos la preocupación que le hacía que no le contestara. Antes de decir nada me lanze y le bese de forma fuerte en los labios intentando trasmitirle todo mi amor en aquella pequeña muestra de afecto. Así pegados nos pasamos un largo rato hasta que en la mente se me vino otra película muy diferente a las otras...**


	14. Familia

Be, aquí llega el último capitulo. Perdon por tardar tanto, esque tenía otras ideas en mente y dejé esta un poco abandonada. Pero bueno, aquí esta el último y espero que hayan difrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiedo. Espero que me comenten si les ha gustado. Sin más os dejo con el capi.

Besos.

14- La familia:

Bufaba molesta mientras Jasper me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a algún lugar muy alejado de la población. Yo estaba contenta en mi hotel, con mi recién adquirido novio después de un largo tiempo, y ahora me veía obligada a ser arrastrada a cualquier lugar donde supuestamente el pensaba que estaría las personas de mi visiones. Tampoco es que me negué mucho en la hora de partir del hotel. La recepcionista se había puesto un poco pesada con el pago de la habitación. Así que abandonarlo también no estaba tan mal del todo. Pero tampoco me hacía gracia dormir a la intemperie, con el frío y el viento. Aunque yo no lo sintiera ni frío ni caliente, no me gustaba escuchar el bisss de las abejas o moscas.

Puse mi mejor cara de víctima y intente sentirme lo más desgraciada posible. Este acto afecto realmente a Jasper ya que una ola de emociones felices y alegres me asecharon haciendo que mis pensamientos tristes abandonaran mi mente.

Así con este empeño estuve unas cuantas horas, el pobre ya estaba cansado. En una de esas se paro de golpe y yo choqué contra sus espaldas y me quedé en esa posición un largo rato hasta que este hablo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Estas triste?- sentí como aquello le molestaba en grado sumo, pero se lo tenía merecido por haberme arrastrado hasta un lugar lejano de la población.

-Me gustaba el hotel…-dije así sin más- me gusta estar junto a ti, sea donde sea…¿sabes? Pero ahí por lo menos podíamos estarnos quietos…¿por qué nos hemos tenido que ir?

-¿Acaso no quieres encontrar a esa gente?- pregunto mientras se separaba de mi y me sujetaba del mentón- ¿no quieres eso?

Suspiré resignada y dejé que me guiara un tiempo más. No me quejé ni tampoco dije nada, no nos paramos ya que no estábamos cansados y mucho menos a comer en restaurantes. Antes de marchar me había parado a "robar" en el hospital unas cuantas bolsitas de sangre, así que estábamos servidos.

El viaje sin rumbo de Jasper termino al mes. Derrotado sin más me pidió que intentara concentrarme haber si encontraba alguna señal de donde podría estar aquellas personas. Yo simplemente hundí la cabeza en mis hombros en muestra que no tenía ni idea. Yo no podía controlar a mi antojo las visiones y mucho menos ver cuando yo quisiera, eso aparecía cuando le daba la gana. La verdad era muy molesto.

Para mi fue el viaje más largo de todos. Nunca antes me había pasado por tanto lugares. La verdad como pasábamos de volada no me fijaba mucho en donde paraba, simplemente observaba a las personas que en cada parte era distinta. Me hacía gracia ya que por un lugar nos tomaron como hermanos y luego en otro lugar como novios. Por una parte a mi me agradaba que me tomaran como su hermana ya que siempre estaba atrás suyo indefensa, como si el me tuviera que guiar y en otros momentos me desagradaba, ya que cuando intentaba besarle todo el mundo nos miraba con asco. Así que decidimos pasar por los pueblos por la noche, así nadie nos criticaría y podríamos besarnos y hacer el amor en cualquier momento sin ningún problema. Respecto al tema xxx, no hay palabras para describir aquellas sensaciones.

Ya estaba segura que no iba a sacar nada de este viaje. Así que le propuse a Jasper volver a Missisipi o irnos a Inglaterra que siempre llueve o cosa así. Nos compraríamos una caista y viviríamos como una parejita de enamoras. Ya que era eso lo que éramos. Ya estaba apunto de comentárselo cuando nuevamente mi amiga visión apareció. Esta vez todo se veía más claro.

Eran cuatro 5 personas. Tres hombres y dos mujeres. Una de ella era una afrodita, pelo largo rubio en cascada y finas facciones. Me puse celosa en pensar que Jasper se pudiera fijar en ella. Luego la otra era más o menos normalita, así que no sería un problema. Luego los hombres uno era grande y fortachon el otro delgadito y bastante atractivo y el siguiente también bastante atractivo.

El lugar donde nos encontraríamos sería en Washington, en una plaza muy grande con un caballo. Estaría los 5, esperando algo. O esperándola a ella. Le comentó a Jasper lo de su plan sobre la casita en Inglaterra o de ir a post esas personas. Este la idea de la casita le parecía espectacular, pero algo me decía que no seriamos muy felices en esa casita. Así que ya con ropa nueva acicalados y listos para marchar nos fuimos a Washington. Como dije antes esperamos a que el sol se fuera para entrar a un lugar visible. Para mi sorpresa se encontraba solo una persona. Un hombre alto rubio, con unos ojos oscuros y bastante penetrantes. Me acobarde un poco, pero siempre mi enamorado se encargaba de tranquilizarme. Así con las manos cogidas fuimos hasta donde se encontraba el hombre. Este nos miro durante un segundo, nos evaluó con la mirada y sonrió.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estáis'- su voz era autoritaria pero muy dulce. Me tranquilice y esta ves Jasper no tuvo nada que ver- ¿Me estabas buscando?- pregunto como el quien no quiere la cosa. Yo le miré a los ojos intentando ver algo más dentro de el. Este se mostró calmado- Me llamo Carlisle Cullen…¿ustedes?

-Alice…y – con la mano señalé a Jasper que miraba desconfiado a Carlisle- Es Jasper..

-Encantados- continuó este calmado y aún con su sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Para que me buscabas?- pregunto tranquilo.

-La verdad…es que no se…-fui la persona más sincera del mundo- simplemente vine a verte…

No era solo una persona de apariencia tranquila y sería. Además interiormente era extraordinaria. Estuvimos un día entero hablando sobre nuestra procedencia y que hacíamos en la vida. Yo le comenté lo de mi vida antes de que volverme Vampiro y antes de encontrarme con la oscuridad. Jasper le comentó que vagueó buscándome ya que yo era el amor de su vida. En ese momento dejó bastante claro el territorio. Carlisle rió encantado.

-¿Os queréis mucho no?- pregunto con alegría- A mi mujer y mis hijos seguramente le caerías muy bien.

Solo dos días después de aquel pequeño encuentro nos dirigimos a su pequeña casa. En ella estaba Esme, que era su mujer. Era muy dulce y cariñosa. Nos abrazo y beso a cada uno efusivamente. Luego la mujer hermosa, era Rosalie. Al principio me costó encajar con su personalidad pero luego ya estábamos hablando como cotorras. Ella misma nos presentó a su novio Emmett , el fortachon. Para mi alivio Jasper sería solo mío y de nadie más. Y por último Edward, para mi gusto muy guapo y tranquilo. Me recordó un poco a Carlisle.

Poco tiempo después de las presentaciones nos acogieron como sus hijos. Vivimos muy tranquilos unos 6 años en Washington. En una casita en pequeño bosque donde los árboles tapaban la luz del sol. Antes de adoptarnos como sus hijos nos preguntaron cual era nuestra alimentación. Yo le mostré las bolsitas "robadas" del hospital, y le explique nuestra dieta era sangre humana pero sin matar. Con mucha calma nos explico que ellos bebían de animales, así que esa sería nuestra dieta. Animales a la plancha. A mi no me costó nada habituarme a esta dieta, pero a Jasper…

-Tranquilo…-le decía cada vez que terminábamos de cazar y el aún estaba sediento- no pasa nada…

Aún le costaba pero siguió para delante. Cuanto nuestro plazo de vivir en Washington acabó nos fuimos a Forks. Yo desconocía aquel mini pueblecito. Me mostré un poco reacia al vivir ahí pero al poco tiempo me acostumbre. Carlisle nos pidió que comprendieramos que al no envejecer nunca tendríamos que mudarnos cada cierto tiempo. Jasper no le importaba eso, a mi un poco. Me gustaba quedarme en un solo sitió cuando estaba ya habituada. Eso de cambiar a cada dos por tres no me agradaba. Pero ese era el único preció que tenía que pagar. Carlisle era buena persona y como tal tenía que aceptar sus normas. A parte de ayudarnos en todo lo que podía a mi me enseño a controlar mis visiones, al poco tiempo ya podía "ver" lo que me apetecía.

Bella esta sentada al lado mío muy concentrada escuchando como le relataba mi vida. Lo que había podido recuperar con ayuda de Jasper y un poco deduciendo.

-Entonces…si tu y Jasper aún estáis juntos…- dijo mientras mira la colcha de mi cama- a lo mejor Edward y yo también lo estaremos…después que me convierta…¿no?

-¡Eso si es que yo quiero!

Mi hermano abre la puerta de la habitación en par en par. Me mira enojado y luego vuelve a reprocharle a Bella que no esta dispuesto a convertirla en vampiro. Comienzan a discutir. Esperó un rato hasta que se calman. Bella me mira y me ruega que continué…

¿y después? ¿Qué paso?

Bueno, después te vi…-dije con una sonrisa en los labios- y comprendí que estabas destinada a ser mi hermanita.

Edward frunce el ceño molesto.

Observando a mis dos hermanos comprendo que soy una persona bastante afortunada. No tuve la misma suerte que Rosalie o Emmett. Ellos se conocieron ha siendo vampiros. No sabían como eran antes de eso, pero yo..soy afortunada. Ya que conocí a Jasper, antes, durante y después. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado. Y lo seguirá estando….

FIN


End file.
